


Awakening

by xenowriter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: The Archon's obsessions with Remnant makes him ignore his true mission in the Helius Cluster. However, will that obsession cause him to become even just as obsessed with Celeste Ryder?





	1. Chapter 1

Awakening  
Chapter 1

Sector 119-NYKZ aka Helius Cluster

Cycle: Too long

The Archon sat haphazardly at the monitor in front of him. More reports of resistance. More data coming in on the exaltation progress. More communication from the Empire requesting the required fifteen cycle update; that he was a cycle late on. Fuck the so called “resistance” by the Angara. Fuck the data on the exaltation. That was Primus’ task and fuck the Kett Empire. As campaign leader, he knew what his duties clearly were as outlined to him prior to his departure from their homeworld, Sarhesen. The Senate clearly couldn’t fathom what wonders he found to explore here in this sector. Technology that was illusive. Remnant is what the creators called themselves from all his research. Technology heavily guarded by robotic life form that seemed more of a challenge against his forces than the Angara. The Angara were hardly an adversary and were easily manipulated by their feelings. False signals of help and trust misguided them. 

Despite Primus’ every reminding disproval, he selected a handful of Anointed and Chosen to scout different planets to locate more of the Remnant technology and give all the data to him directly. He would unlock their secrets. So far, several planets had things called “vaults,” but he was yet to find any. What wonders and treasures could they give him if he unlocked their very secrets? 

“Archon.” Primus came in through the comm. Her annoying voice plagued him. He switched the data back over to the exaltation progress report. 

“Yes, what is it, Primus?” It was hard to hide how he truly felt by this burdensome interruption from his task at hand.

“There’s been a disturbance per one of our Prefects. I’m transmitting the coordinates to your terminal now.” Second later, a chirp indicated the message and he used the interface to pull the holo map up. The planet with the frequent storms? He studied the visual and then flashed back over to Primus’ face. There was a beat. Then she hissed, “We have been attacked.” Her eyes lit up with anger.

He waived the threat away with his hand and tried his best not to roll his eyes. “More of the ‘resistance’?” He almost hated sinking down using that species’ terminology for their so called army. “I believe they know how to handle it.”

This seemed to agitate the Primus more. He almost enjoyed it. He could tell that she was restraining herself as she spoke through clenched sharp teeth, “It’s a new species. Reports are coming in that it is not Angara and one that we have not encountered before.” This time she was waiting for him to take the bait. There was a slight smirk in her lips. 

The Archon knew where the conversation was going. He kept his gaze on the planet image. “Their present location?” In his mind, he was already doing the calculation and typing a command over to the bridge to change their coordinates. With luck, he could be there before they left.

There was a slight pause in the response. Primus’ happy expression, if there was such a thing, dissipated. “The Ascendant stationed there last placed them near one of the relics.” Another beat. “You orders, Archon?”

He already knew what he wanted. If these aliens resorted to being useful with interfacing with the Remnant technology, then he could finally harness the power of Meridian. The Primus like all his other doubters would be the first to be eliminated. “I’m within range. I’m heading there now, Primus. I’ll investigate. Stand by for my assessment.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond as he terminated the call. He didn’t need another meaningless reminder about exaltation. He clearly knew the campaign’s objectives. Exaltation was one thing…but this Meridian was something else.   
***********************  
Fury flooded his veins as he made his way back to his transport. He stopped midstride when he saw another vessel docking nearby. It was Primus. The dutiful Empire representative. He almost loathed her. Not his choice of delegates for a second in commander but the designation was not his own to make. Pausing, he looked back down to his bawled up fist and slowly relaxed his fingers. Staring at each of the three then reflecting back to what the drone recorded. This alien activated the technology by merely touching it with his fingers. He held up his own hand to mimic the motion in hopes he would have the same experience, but failed. Feeling embarrassed, he recoiled his hand. This was an insult and a slap in the face! How could a creature so much lower than the Kett be able to utilize it with ease? He had to find this being. The Archon would exhaust all forces and give up Angara holdings if he had to. If only he arrived sooner…

“Were they able to obtain a scan of the creatures?” Primus asked as she whisk fully made her way over to him. Her beady eyes glanced to the opened vault behind them then back to the Archon. 

“We captured an image of one of them interfacing with the Remnant technology,” The Archon flatly said. “I’m taking the drone aboard my ship for further study and analysis.”

“Please send me a copy, gracious Archon.” Her flattery oozed over her lips. “This will be breaking news for the exaltation. I can prepare the report for the Empire.” A firm reminder of his neglected obligations.

“I’ll do the report, Primus.” He shot back coldly. He already advised that the Scourge was causing communication abruptions and his reports would not be as timely. If the Primus managed to get a message through then they would expect more punctual ones. However, he would have to play to her as well. “Proceed with the genetic study for the exaltation. I’m assured that you will have no trouble in providing details soon enough.” Just the fodder he had to give in order to get him off his back. This could keep her bay while he continued his study on Meridian. 

Primus bowed dutifully, but merely for show among the watching Kett. “I’m humbled that you have placed this task upon me, Archon. It further shows your greatness.” She waited for his ceremonial motion for her to rise. 

He lifted his hand and then whipped his cloak around to continue his way back to the transport. His stride picking up speed. The sound of the hovering drone floating beside him. He was eager to learn. He needed to know more. Who were these aliens? Why were they here? After all thirty-nine cycles in this forsaken cluster and now they show up? It was not mere coincidence. Had to be more. It was time for his awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archon finally meets the creature that activated the Remnant Vault, but what is it?

Awakening  
Chapter 2

Drumming his fingers on his desk, the Archon stared tiresomely at the feed from the drone. Countless times he had seen this while he was awake and even dreamt about it while he was asleep. The unknown alien seemed to mock him by simplistically touching the Remnant interface with his hand. It couldn’t be that easy. After all his research, the resources and troops he utilized to capture new relics to crack its secrets. No! Growling out in frustration, he slammed his fist down on the “off” switch and watch the screen go blank. This species seemed as weak as the Angara and not native to the cluster. There were no incursions before and yet the vault was open…

A transmission from the Cardinal on Voelt interrupted his taunting thought process. She bowed dutifully to him. “Benevolent Archon. I have news to report from the exaltation here at our sacred temple.”

“Go ahead, Cardinal,” Archon waved her on with his hand as he tried his best to be interested in the update. Exaltation for the time being was the last thing on his mind despite the nagging reminder from the Empire and Primus.

“We have managed to capture the Angara’s sacred ‘Moshae’ and it’s awaiting exaltation.” She smirked with self-satisfaction. “With it as one of the Chosen, I know the remaining ‘Resistance’ will crumble here.”

The Archon hesitated before giving a response as he searched his memory bank for whatever information he could recall about the Moshae. Sure the Angara held it in their highest honor, but what else? Then it came to him! “Save it for later, Cardinal. Do not include it in the upcoming exaltation.” He blurted out quickly as he switched over to his nearby terminal. What luck! From the Angara traitors that led to the capture, they advised to his scouts that this ‘Moshae’ had immense knowledge of the Angaran worlds in his sector and that surely had to include Remnant. If he couldn’t find these new beings, he could use whatever means necessary to extract the data. 

Cardinal appeared puzzled by this order, but she knew better than to question the Archon. She gave another bow. “As you command. I’ll see to it personally.”

“Good work and continue your progress reports,” Archon quickly shut off the communicator and returned his focus back to the information displayed on his monitor. He noticed while he was in conversation that there was a message from his command post on Eos. Most likely a few days old, but he ignored it. That planet was a waste with no Angara. He pretty much uncovered the Remnant artifacts that he could and he had his scientists examining the monoliths. He only had a few seconds of silence until his communicator went off again. This time it was from the bridge.

“Incoming vessel to this system. Shall we intercept?” The Kett officer announced over on the other end. His voice filled with alarm.

However, the Archon was calm. This could be the opportunity he was looking for. His luck was coming in faster than a Fiend’s charge. “I’ll come to the bridge. Continue course and get the fighters ready. I want a full scan once we are within range.”

******************   
On the bridge, the Kett officers were bustling about at their designated posts. Though once the Archon was present, all remained silent and they snapped to attention. Each bowing before him as he walked by to the helm. He knew in their mind that his presence was a true honor before them. After all, he was a direct hand of the Kett Empire. He stood, anticipating the scan’s report. “Unknown life signs onboard,” The main Kett officer announced with his approach.

Pondering for a moment, Archon glanced over at the officers awaiting his command and then back to the view screen in front of him. The ship was on a collision course, but appeared to be slowing down. “Cross reference the scan to what we found of the new species. Is the DNA the same?” He held his breath. There was a pause; too long. Meanwhile, the ship was right at their helm. He couldn’t hesitate too long. He may lose this chance. He growled in annoyance. “Report!”

“It’s the same,” The responding Kett officer stumbled for the words. 

“Dispatch fighters and surround them.” Archon smiled as another thought came to his mind. “Go to the viewer. I want to talk to one that used the technology.”

Moments later the vid showed a fuzzy image of an alien he never seen before. Its skin appeared soft and the external body structure seemed very fragile, different from the Kett, but the same as the Angara. But unlike his subjugated enemies, it appeared to have some sort of dark red extensions attached to the head. The entire body structure confused and enticed him at the same time. Without tests, he had no idea what these creatures were, but he wanted to learn. He wanted to know everything about them; starting with the one that matched the DNA signature. The creature’s blue eyes stared at him with alarm and fright. This exhilarated him more. These beings were weak and below the Kett as well. New test subjects for the exaltation. New ways to interact with the Remnant. 

However, after a brief conversation with a few pauses as their translator tried its best to interpret their weird language, he noticed that this creature’s demeanor changed. It announced itself as Celeste Ryder and captain of the ship. He wasn’t too sure if this was a family name or a title. It became more defiant and the fear of him was decreasing. He hated it. He would soon change that once it was on board his ship. It then was making pitiful demands to him. Wanting him to explain what his intentions were with it. He stifled a laughter. He wasn’t going to waste his breath. Being done with the conversation, he ordered a lock on the ship to draw it in. With the captain’s crew detained, it would be useful in telling how it was able to interact with the Remnant technology.

“They are breaking off!” The Kett officer next to him announced in panic. Just as he did, the vessel was shown turning and heading towards the Scourge. The vid communication was terminated. 

Yelling out in profanity, the Archon screamed in rage as he watched Ryder withdraw further and further away. His query would not elude him! “Send all fighters! Bring it back!” He frantically watched as every dispatched craft flew in pursuit with a direct trajectory to the Scourge. His heart raced as he looked on. He had the best fighters…they would be victorious. Had to be! The Archon never lost a battle so far against the Resistance and he would be damned if he lost one now to this puny insignificant creature. He held his breath.

The Kett at the nearby radar looked at the screen in disbelief. His face did not appear very amusing to the Archon. “All fighters have been destroyed.”

With his mouth gaped open, the sector’s campaign leader glared hard at the reporting officer and then at the empty vid screen before him. Trying to save face, he whisked around with his cloak and walked back to the transport tube to seek the sanctuary of his room. He clenched his jaw tightly as he kept his eyes dead ahead. “Continue to track their route and alert all command outposts in every system. Relay the message the Cardinal and the Valiant. If they lose these creatures, I’ll want them to report to me in person.” His mind thought back to his brief interaction with the alien. This Celeste Ryder. He would continue his analysis of the DNA signature. It outplayed him this time but it only gave him more information to study and learn. Maybe for once, he would have a worthy rival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on Voelt's temple leads the Archon closer to Ryder. Is she more than he thinks?

Awakening   
Chapter 3

 

Chaos erupted around him. His terminal was blowing up with scattered reports throughout Eos and Voelt. Anger consumed the Archon. How could this wretched “Pathfinder” activate the vaults? How dare it mock him! With all his time consumed by exaltation and the Remnant technology, this Celeste Ryder managed to insult him further by not only depleting his troops on his stronger footholds, but again activating with the Remnant technology that led to the change of the weather on two worlds. Why Eos? Why Voelt? Especially Voelt. With its help, the Resistance gained some ground and actually turned the Kett’s ambushes against them. This was a direct insult to him! 

Pausing to get up from his workstation, his beady eyes fell upon the screen before him once more. As angry as he was, this Pathfinder amused him…almost enticed him. Attracted? No. There was no such thing for the Kett. Not anymore. With their genetics reaching stagnation and the implementation of exaltation, reproduction was a thing of the past. Why waste such pitiless time and effort on intercourse when it failed its true purpose? The Kett were beyond that, they ascended into perfection. Celeste Ryder had not. It was not Kett. It was beneath him and mixed emotions he was having was misinterpreted by his poor judgment on the handling of the situation so far. He would archive the messages in his private folder to keep from Primus’ prying eyes. There would be no word of this. He would assume control of this interruption; a phase, that was all.

Huffing at the needed work, he returned his attention back to the terminal. Eos was a lost cause, but he wouldn’t give Ryder the satisfaction that it won if that’s what it wanted. Still, he would pull troops and deploy them on Voelt. That was where the Angara were and it was time to end their charade of resisting. For Eos, he would redirect troops from scavenging to scouting. There was an outpost filled with these new beings and more than likely they would be out surveying the land. He wanted full excursions with them and find what data they could. They would be the next ones for exaltation. Ryder only gave him more genetics to work with. He would have to thank it later before he ended its meaningless life. He leaned back in his chair and smiled, “Your move, Pathfinder.”  
***********************  
The new relic displayed in his quarters on the flagship lured him like fresh meat to a wraith. He delicately ran his fingers across cold hard form. One step closer to Meridian. He fantasized about its power and could almost feel the surge coarse through his body. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his lips. It wouldn’t be much longer. 

A beep came from his chambers’ communication system. A high alert message from Voelt. The Cardinal. The Archon’s orders were clear. He did not want to be disturbed. His smile faded. “Explain.”

“Archon, we’ve been breached. I will defend the temple.” The Cardinal’s voice came through in a panic. This grabbed his attention quickly. The temple was heavily guarded and impenetrable! 

How did you let them gain entry? That was the first thing he wanted to demand at the groveling Kett officer before him. The temple was heavily guarded and impenetrable. No, he wouldn’t let this exercise make him lose his composure. “Wait. Is the Moshae among these?” 

“No, it awaits final exaltation.”

Relief. He still had this piece and with the temple attack, it only showed more importance. With this Moshae under his control, their attacks was a feigned exercise. “Then proceed with final exaltation and bring it to me.” He severed the connection. The Cardinal was well equipped and he knew that he could count on her to fulfill her task; even if that meant costing her life. He would deal with the fallout later if it came to that. 

Alone in his chambers, he glanced back at the relic. The drastic news didn’t change the high he got from being in its sheer presence. Still, the possibility of the Pathfinder being behind this escapade crept into the back of his mind. He looked back at the communication console and then back at the relic. He had to be sure. He wouldn’t reach out to Cardinal. She had to stay on point with the Moshae. The final exaltation process would be implemented shortly and the Resistance would not be able to defeat his forces in time. He was laxed about that. He paged another Kett officer stationed at the temple, one of the Ascendant. Seconds later, the call was answered but there was intense gunfire exchange in the background. “Report.”

“We are under attack, Archon!” His voice was filled with more fear than the Cardinal. She seemed more cool and collective. Apparently, his squadron was more in the line of fire. Hopefully at the front and not deep within the compound.

“Yes, yes. I know. I have directed the Cardinal to proceed with final exaltation of the Moshae and bring it to me.” He dismissed the obvious. He then bit his lip, “Is it the Resistance?”

There was a pause as the Kett tried to save face while watching out for his own life. “Yes, but one report came in stating that the Pathfinder is involved too. It managed to take a group passed us!”

Luckily, he intentionally didn’t select a vid communication and was able to hide his dropped jaw from the response. Now it seemed that Celeste was at his front door. So it wanted to play rough? He wouldn’t let it break into his home and steal the Moshae from out under him! “Tell that group to do whatever it can to stop the Pathfinder’s advance.” A beat. “Do not kill it. I want that privilege myself.”

“We lost communication with them soon after that. I-“The Ascendant was unable to finish the sentence as the connection was terminated. More than likely, he was killed. Rushing to his workstation, he pulled up the holo image of Voelt that showed the exact location of all his current troops. He desperately traced each one back to the temple. The closest one would be unable to get there in time. Still….he had to risk it. Normally, he would give troop orders to Primus, but that formality would have to be overlooked. “This is the Archon. We have a situation at the temple. I want all troops deployed there immediately!” He didn’t have to say anything else. There would be rebuttal. Even if they were in a current skirmish or not. Finally, the Archon managed a sigh. Now he would wait.

********************  
The Primus shook her head as she paced in front of the Archon. The news of the Voelt aftermath was a crushing blow against the Kett. The temple was spared but all the Angara there for exaltation were released and the Moshae was freed. Thanks to Ryder. Images of it and its forces were displayed on the monitor before the Archon. The monitor next to that showed the number of Kett forces lost to this incursion. Too many. “We must launch a counter assault on Voelt, Archon. We have to retake the temple. Exaltation cannot fail here.”

Her concerns were falling on deaf ears as the Archon continued his study of Celeste Ryder. The look of determination was all over its face. So defiant. He knew that it was up against him. It made its move and now it was his turn. “What do you know about it?” He asked, almost in a trance, unknowingly cutting Primus’ concerns off.

She blinked and then followed his gaze. “From our research, it’s called a ‘human.’ This one appears to be female. The title of ‘Pathfinder’ is unclear to us but appears to be of some importance. Perhaps empowerment? She is the leader of this group.”

“A female?” He blinked. Kett bodies differed slightly between male and female, but her form was much different. He traced her with his eyes making a path like a rover in the sand on Eos. Her soft form….the curves of her body. The Archon was feeling emotions he never felt before. Celeste’s illusiveness with the Remnant, her defiance against him, the attacks, her body…he was drawn. He had to know more about these humans, particularly her. He lifted his fingers to lightly touch the display of her face, similar to his feigned interaction with the vault, but recoiled quickly. He cleared his throat and turned to see a look of uneasiness on the Primus’ face. What was happening to him? 

“Benevolent, Archon.” She began slowly. “The Cardinal is dead. The Empire will not be pleased to hear about what has happened on Voelt.” She paused as if she was choosing her words carefully. “They have sent a second request for your required report. I believe we can reach them despite the ‘interference’ you have claimed. What are your orders about the restart of exaltation?”

Snarling, the Archon turned around to face her. “You are my voice in this cluster, Primus. Why didn’t we have better forces to defend the temple? The Cardinal is dead and it is due to your incompetence. I’ll be sure to put that in the report that you have graciously reminded me of.” He threw up his hands in exasperation but inside he was smirking. He flipped the tables on her. With the threat of being marked against her, he would gain more time to push off the report. 

The Primus’ eyes became wide and she fell before him on her knees. “I will not fail you again, Archon. You are the direct hand of the Empire and I am only a messenger of your greatness. Give me time to redeem myself.”

He looked down at her with a look of calmness. Her eyes staring down at the floor away from him. A few moments of silence he knew would do the trick. Raising his hand, he summoned her up. “I know you will repent and prove yourself worthy. Now go.”

***************************  
“Archon. I have wondrous news.” The Valiant’s voice came through the comm. It had been awhile since the attack on Voelt and things were quiet other than the random incursion with the Pathfinder. The attacks were so quick and random that the Archon had trouble anticipating the next one. He had to find something to draw her near him. Something that would peak her interest. “We have neutralized a large vessel with multiple unknown species onboard. I am arranging boarding parties to eliminate hostiles and seize what we can.”

“The humans?” He asked hopefully.

“No.” Damnit. “The scans are unknown to our databases. I’ll submit the information promptly for further study.”

“Keep me posted.” The Archon sighed as he turned off his terminal. There had to be something….

Alarms started to blare throughout the flagship. “Archon! We have large vessel near our sector!”

 

“I’ll be on the bridge.”

He quickened his step as he got off the transport tube. The klaxon continued to sound off. He jerked his head towards the nearby officer with a growl. “Turn it off!” Seconds later, the order was obliged and the deafening tone left him. “I want outward vid screen.” The display came up showing a rather large vessel, much larger than the flagship slowly moving to an unknown destination. “Scans.”

“Scans show multiple life signatures. Unknown life forms.” The Kett officer reported.

“What are your orders, Archon?” The bridge leader asked. 

Archon held up his hand to let them give him a moment to ponder the decision. The design was not Angaran. The signatures were not Angaran and not human. More of the same like the Valiant? “Do we have the scans yet from the Valiant’s find?”

A beat. “Incoming now. Cross referencing…..no match.”

Another species? What was going on here? Couldn’t be a coincidence. He had no idea where this ship was heading. There was no time in waiting and it would be pure guesswork. Time was of the essence if he had to one up Ryder. This could be the bait he needed. “Prepare boarding parties. I want prisoners alive for exaltation testing immediately.” Come to me, Pathfinder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exaltation is beginning with the Salarians, but that doesn't please Archon. Where is Ryder?

Awakening   
Chapter 4

 

“What is it, Primus?” The Archon whirled around in his chair to greet his guest.

“We have all the test subjects prepped and have begun the exaltation process. Their DNA varies from the Angara so we will need to take in count of the failures.” Primus motioned him towards the chambers’ door. “I thought you would like to take a tour to see what we have so far. Regardless of this setback, we will prevail in advancing our genetics even further.”

Accepting the invitation, the Archon rose up from his chair and followed his second-in-command to the labs. Along the way, the halls were silent and their footsteps echoed along the internal metal frame. Idle chatter was not common among the Kett. To them it showed no significance. Taking a right, they went down a hallway and came to a large open room filled with containers of fluid with several of the “Salarians” inside. They were kept under anesthesia to avoid any voluntary resistance to the tests. Their bodies hooked to several ports that would insert the modified serum. There was no sign yet of transformation, but that was to be expected. Kett scientists also had extracted several blood samples to analyze to make the necessary modifications. These Salarians appeared frailer than the humans. Their eyes were larger and they spoke very fast. Stopping, Archon stared at the Salarian before him. “How long before we know if the exaltation fails, Primus?” 

“As you know, gracious Archon, the exal-“

“Spare me the details. How long?” He cut her off sharply. In the back of his head, he was thinking back to Ryder. It had been over a week since his capture of this vessel and there was no sight of the Pathfinder yet. Now, it felt like taking these Salarians was just another exercise for exaltation. More species to test…more time in this cluster.

Primus stood up straighter and held her hands behind her back in a stiff posture as she addressed him, “There is no set time. However, I have been requesting monitoring and have placed this task only to myself. I will see to it until it’s done.”

“And this Dr. Aden that ‘negotiated’ these selected for the tests?”

“It remains onboard their arc, Archon. It is giving us time to achieve our goal with the hope that the rest may be spared. I am sure it will want an audience with you again. Kett troops are stationed there as a garrison awaiting your command.” She paused and then turned to face him directly. Her facial expression filled with frustration. “This farce has gone on for too long.” Archon held his breath but stood fast. Did she know his obsession with Ryder and his desires? No, he kept his personal intentions away from prying eyes and ears. “We should annihilate the rest of them.” 

The latter made him exhale. The Primus had a point though. Keeping the Salarian arc in tow was becoming burdensome and it was more of a distraction. The Angara were gaining ground on Voeld and apparently Celeste somehow managed to unlock another vault. This time on a planet called Kadara. She was moving ahead of him and would reach Meridian while he was playing mad scientist with this puny Salarians. Though, the idea of having new Kett out of these vast numbers of the Salarians could play in his favor. “We will keep the arc for now, Primus. The Salarians think that they have brokered a deal to save their lives. We will continue to replenish our numbers from the failures and if successful, we will exalt the rest.”

“What about this Dr. Aden? If he reaches out to speak with you….”

“Tell him that I have received his request and will address it shortly. These Salarians are easily to be manipulated as the Angara were. Is this all?” He wanted to seek the refuge of his chambers more and have more time with the relic. Why wasn’t the Pathfinder here? “Wait.” Thinking out loud. “Where was the arc heading?”

“That was not one of the questions we presented and they did not foreclose it.”

“Then ask it!” He hissed in annoyance. 

Primus jerked back, stunned from the outburst but then regained her composure. “Of course, Archon. There is one more thing…”

Lifting an eye ridge, he looked over at her. “And that is?”

A grin of pleasure slowly spread across her thin lips. “Our Destineds have managed to capture three unique specimens on a world we currently still hold. I have been overseeing that as well in the meantime.”

He hated how she was intentionally holding this information over him. She was the main contact with the troops but she was to relay all data to him immediately and not hold it back for leverage. Insulted by this, he whipped his hand out and grabbed her neck tightly. His fingers squeezed around her flesh leaving indentures. “You are ‘second’ in command, Primus. As campaign leader if I feel that you have not fulfilled your duties or suspect any traitorous attempts, I can terminate your life without the approval of the higher levels.” She struggled and gasped for breath as she gripped his wrist. This only made him tighten his vice. “Is that clear?” He watched her squirm a few moments later with her eyes wide. She gaped at him fearing for her life. He could end it within any second. No questions would be asked. His report of in subornation would be filed and a replacement would be chosen. Dismissing the urge for now, he released her. 

Scrambling to get up, Primus rubbed her neck as she inhaled the artificial air that escaped the vents. He knew she wanted to lash out at him and threaten to report his attack. On the other hand, she also knew the reprimands. Moments later, she bowed with her eyes directly to the floor. “Please forgive my lateness of the report, Archon. I did not intentionally withhold this information. I merely tabled it knowing you had more pressing matters to attend to.” The terminology ‘pressing’ was a vague attempt to accuse him of his further studies of the Remnant. Their secondary objective. 

Withholding his smile, he dismissed her apology. “I’m glad to see that you are still loyal to me, Primus.” He was also glad she didn’t grovel before his feet again. Most of the times he enjoyed it, but right now he would rather have Celeste Ryder be the one at his feet and not her. “Going back to your report about the species…”

“They are on a transport back here for further study. We had to contain them, but I did get the scans to review with you.” She walked over to a terminal and tapped into the communications. Moments later a holo image popped showing a creature they never encountered before. Primus used her fingers to pull the holo image and enhance it before them. Archon’s eyes went wide as he looked on. The new species was bipedal, bulky and appeared more thick-skinned than the humans, Angara, or Salarians they have encountered so far. “They call themselves, ‘Krogan.’”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archon realizes that dealing with the Krogan will be worse than the Salarians or the Angara. Why is his trap not working?

Awakening   
Chapter 5

 

“Archon, I am against further communication with these Krogan,” Primus was at his heels as the campaign leader of the Kett made his way to where the Ascendants were bringing in their latest victorious capture. “Why try to speak with them? Their size alone will make them excellent candidates for exaltation.”

“You are naïve, Primus,” Archon dismissed the claim. “It is highly unlikely that only three of them are in this cluster. Are our soldiers sure there were not anymore?” He pointed out bluntly.

Primus hesitated. He knew that she missed this foresight. It would be fortuitous if they found where these Krogan were. With the limited number, it was obvious they were scouts and their main colony had to be close by. “A brilliant argument, Archon. I will handle the interrogations to locate the remainder of these Krogan. Their numbers would help against our fight on the Angara.”

“The Angara are weak, Primus,” Archon cut her off sharply. “They should know they are defeated and any retaliation against us is a waste of such time and effort. You should have better handle of the forces. If you did then we wouldn’t be discussing this.” A grin appeared on his face as he saw the brute physique of the Krogan as they were restrained in the next room. Their reptilian eyes glared at him with such hostility. He then turned back to her. “Once we exalt these few then I will end what you cannot finish.” He didn’t give her time for a defense as he approached the one in the middle. He could hear a low growl coming from the beast’s throat as he neared. Interesting. There was no doubt in his mind that without the restraints, that even he would have difficulty battling with one of them. What forces he could have with more of these Krogan? He could even use them to help find Meridian and maintain his hold on it. The possibility of even using them as leverage to gain higher favor in the Empire did cross his mind. 

“What the hell are you gawking at?” The Krogan snarled at him, breaking the silence as he bared his razor sharp teeth. The other three chortled as the main one took charge.

Ignoring him, he turned his head back to look at Primus. “Are their scans similar to the others?”

Primus took the opportunity to get to his side once more, but managed to keep her distance away from these Krogan. They did scare her, he noticed. “Entire different DNA. Now we have two new strands to begin our work on.”

“I’m no lab pyjak, you varren ass,” Another Krogan huffed. 

The translator was not peaking up any known words for ‘pyjaks’ or ‘varren.’ Archon gave a confused look over at his compatriot. “This pyjak-“

“What? You never heard of them?” A third one busted out laughing, cutting the Archon off. 

This did not amuse him and he fumed silently. These ignorant creatures would not get the best of him. “Your species is not native to this cluster. I am confident about that. I know there are more of you close by. I have other species on board that are most likely from the same location you are from.” He knew this had to work and he withheld the silent smirk. “If you tell me where the rest of your kind is at, then I will not bring any harm to those I have captured. It will pain me to do this.” He paused and decided to continue to play diplomat as best as he could; like his play on the Angara. “We are simply concerned with your presence in our galaxy and your intentions here.”

The Krogan this time withheld their banter and gave looks to one another. He got them! He knew that he would win them over just as he did as the Angara! How pathetic these creatures were. Another species that was beneath him and not true rivals….not like Celeste Ryder. He fought the urge to think about her. He had to remained focus to the task at hand. “What other species are you talkin’ about?” The one in the middle spoke up again. Clearly the alpha male, the Archon noted.

“Salarians,” Primus answered matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, the room bursted in loud laughter from their captives. This only confused them even more. Archon shot a “need explanation” hard look at Primus, who only gave a slight shrug in response. “Kill them for all we care and eat them.” The alpha finally answered. “We don’t give two shits about Salarians.”

“Then tell us where the colony is and we may let you leave,” Primus shouted out angrily. He could tell that she was becoming impatient and frustrated. Of course, the deal was simply a lie. They had no intention of letting these four go. 

“Piss off,” Another one spoke up.

Embarrassed, Archon growled and left the room quickly in complete rage. What a blow to his pride! The Angara bowed before him and the Salarians quickly wanted to broker a deal that he had no intentions on honoring. First it was Ryder and now these Krogan were defiant to him. Their words were meaningless though. They would be exalted soon enough and become Kett. Still, this exchange showed weakness and to make things worse…before Primus! Clearly unacceptable! She would still carry out her orders with them without a reminder, but she now had leverage against him. 

About half way back to his sanctum, he received an alert on his communicator from the bridge. What now? “Report.”

“There is a vessel inbound to the captured arc. It has the same signature as the one we tried to recover through the scourge. Shall we dispatch fighters?”

His heart began racing as the news further sunk in. After all this time waiting, Celeste Ryder, was here! His bait did work! He already had this planned in his head on how to corner her, but she did the one thing he didn’t suspect. It was clear that his vessel was tethered to the arc. The prudent plan of option for any battle strategist would be to attack the vessel to eliminate the hostiles then release the prisoners. Why was she going there first? Of course, he could swiftly move his forces into the arc, but that was not on his turf and he was not familiar with the schematics of the ship’s layout. Blast it! The Primus was probably alert as well of the potential sabotage. He had to act fast before she intervened! He switched over from the private comm to public to make sure that Primus would get the transmitted response. “Alert the garrison and continue to monitor their progress. Notify me if they should board our ship.” He intentionally didn’t mention anything about increasing security at the docking station. Switching back to his private comm to the troops who already had their orders earlier on, he added “Standby.”

“As you command.”

Now he would wait and watch. Would Celeste dare cross the threshold to his ship?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste finally faces Archon, but will she fail him as a worthy rival?
> 
> **note some dialogue taken directly from the game*** I give no credit for that.

Awakening   
Chapter 6

 

Standing in the room alone with his eyes transfixed on the terminal display before him, Archon tapped his fingers on the counter. What was taking her so long? He had the whole scenario played out in his head over and over. Rehearing every line, every comeback. He knew that she would fall before his greatness. Perhaps even work alongside with him? Then he would dismiss Primus back to their home world and finally have the prize that he deserved. Something inside of him was awakening more. Want? Desire? The Kett had no such feelings. Could he continue to hide these? A rival that was finally his match turned lover? A chill went up his body throughout. Biting his lip to suppress the impact, he exhaled loudly and continued his focus on the screen.

“The intruders are nearing the lab,” A voice of one of his officers broke through the comm, finally cutting through the silence. The time had come! “They have broken through every fighter so far. Should we divert forces to their location?”

“No. Let them continue to it. Keep surveillance. Make sure they do not tamper with anything.” He emphasized the latter just in case Primus was listening in. More than likely she was. Any threat to exaltation would enrage her. He didn’t want her interference. The trap would be set at the end of the lab. The Pathfinder would become intrigue in their work and would further explore to gain more answers. He was sure of it. He knew after the invasion on the temple that she was full aware of their exaltation methods. “I’ll be in position at the ready. Alert once they are captured or any deviation.” He cut the connection and moved away from his terminal. He knew Primus would try to reach out to voice her concern. He didn’t mind Ryder getting too close. He wanted her to see what he was purely capable of. His fingers rested around the syringe that was on the table next to the terminal. It was time to see what made her unique. He would administer the test himself. A part of him found that arousing.  
*******************************  
After what felt like eternity, waiting in silence, the trap was sprung! Inside, Archon wanted to grin, anticipating the exchange, but remained guarded. He could hear faint talking of Celeste trying to assess their conundrum with her colleagues. The sense of alarm and panic brought sadistical pleasure to him. Her fully restrained. For now, he knew he would keep her that way. Until he learned more about her and then perhaps he would kill her compatriots. Primus would have no objections. He would make sure of it. Celeste would bow before him. He would help her ascend to achieve her true purpose. 

He could almost smell her scent as he approached slowly with his escort. Her blue eyes darted over to him with a look of hatred and boldness. How exhilarating! Keeping his pace slow, he stalked like a predator to a prey. “I have been in this forsaken cluster for decades.” Ironically her team consisted of an Angaran and a Krogan. Ironic! So there were more Krogan than the ones he captured. “Surrounded by amoeba…” Scoffing, his glance switched over to the Angaran. The implication of the terminology was squarely on it. The purple skinned being clenched his fists tighter, he noted as it grunted to try to break free. The effort was futile. Turning, he walked towards the Krogan. Was it grinning at him? Like it could do any harm. Pausing, he stared at it and then moved back to Celeste, his true target. His dark eyes lingering at her form with his reproach. “Then you arrive-a human able to do the unthinkable. You even evaded me.” A beat. “Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one.” He held her bold glare. Her teeth were clenched as she remained silent. What was she thinking? To demand what he wanted? To kill him? To kill his entire species? To learn more about exaltation? To bargain her colleague’s release? Her deep blue eyes captured his attention and he found himself under a trance. His hand ached to touch her soft fair flesh. Interspecies mating was not a thing for the Kett. All species were beneath them. And yet….wasn’t exaltation almost the same thing? Why was she so elusive like Meridian? Puzzled by his own reformation, his words of confidence escaped him. Realizing what he was admitting freely without any questions from her, he shifted his gaze away. “And yet, it’s a fitting end.” His body internally shook from the lie. There was no want of termination yet. He had to know more about her. Cursing silently, he scolded himself for opening up like that. It was not common behavior and he was grateful that Primus was not part of this encounter. 

Celeste gritted her teeth at him. “You have no idea what you are messing with-“He snatched her neck tightly with his hand like a vice. Her soft skin touched him. The motion cut off the statement. How dare her! What made her superior to him? The humans were not as tall as the Angaran and not yet as thick skinned as the Krogan. He could easily snap her neck if he wished it so. 

“Want to try that with me?” The Krogan to her left barked out first his objection. 

The burly species was no importance and the Archon ignored the banter. Even though the Angaran did not verbally speak up, his facial expressions exposed what he was feeling. They were so easy to read. It seemed upset and more eager to defend her. He noted this observation for reflection later. No words came out of Ryder’s mouth. This confused and infuriated Archon at the same time. He turned her head to the side to inspect her neck more but slightly rubbing the top of it with his finger. The sensation of the skin sent sparks into him. Was she electromagnetic like the Angaran? No, this was different. Not outward, but inward. Turning her head to the right, he pulled out the syringe that he held in his left hand and injected it into the back of her neck at the baseline between that and her back. The task should have been quicker but he prolonged it as he kept his eyes on her. She winced slightly from the prick and her eyes became wide as fear of the unknown filled her mind. “A first sample. Your testing begins now,” He coldly explained. “I will learn your secrets soon enough.”

A chirp filled his hear. Inbound communication. “Report.”

“Archon, the other vessel is powering on more and has severed the connection with our ship!”

Fucking interruptions! As much as it pained him, he had to abruptly end the task at hand and see what the hell was going on outside. It wasn’t like Celeste Ryder was going anywhere. He had her right where he wanted her. “Await my arrival.” Turning his head to look back at the red head, he could see her studying him. He knew she wanted know what was going on and what the alert was about. An explosive outside could have hinted that her own forces were getting through their defenses. A folly. Stepping forward, he placed himself just inches from her body and looked down upon her. Her scent and body was intoxicating to him. “Save your strength, human.” He almost hoped that the double meaning was something that she could figure out. She lifted her eyes to look at him with a look of shock and intrigue. As if she understood. Why didn’t she verbally fight against him? Was she holding back? Slowly lifting his fingers away, he backed away, meanwhile keeping his eyes on her, before finally letting them drift away. The questions at hand would have to be answered once he dealt with the present issue.

***************************   
Aggravated, he growled in his throat as he marched back towards his work space, diverting away from the bridge as he intended. He dismissed his confused escort. Tapping into the terminal, he reached connection with the bridge. “Status report.”

“The severance caused structural damage! I’m sending crews to fix the issue now.” Primus answered unexpectedly. Why was she there? Never the less, her position there was fortuitous. He could keep her away from Ryder further. 

“Remain there and see to it. The lab is secure.” 

“And this Pathfinder?” She demanded firmly.

“It is dealt with,” He chose his words carefully. “I have restrained them for further study on my own. There was a Krogan and Angara with it. I will make sure that once my interrogation is over that they are brought to you for exaltation.” It was like tossing a bone to a fiend.

“I look forward to this. I will see to all is done to recapture the vessel,” Primus seemed please by his statement. Perhaps, her wretched interference would dwindle since she seemed to have regain confidence in his abilities.

“I’ll expect a full report.” He switched over to the surveillance on the labs. Boosting the audio output, he listened. The visual still show Ryder and her friends there, but she seemed to be talking. The translator had difficulty picking up some of the words due to the recording, but some words were captured. “Sam.” “Kill me.” “Field.” He clearly recognized “kill and field.” But what about “Sam?” She seemed to use it like a name or title. None of the aliens alongside her responded to it, but she was having a conversation with someone? Frustrated, he tapped the audio output function harder. Who the hell was she talking to? Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground and the field decapitated. “What?!!” He screamed out loud as he saw her lifeless form on the ground. Scrambling, he zoomed in on her frame. Why was she not moving? Did she just choose death over capture? His heart sunk. How could something do something so terminal carefree? Then there it was…a twitch! Another…..and another! She raised up quickly and he could hear gasp for breath. Relieved he leaned back in his chair. Moving over to another terminal, he saw data was being downloaded for analysis from the biological transmitter he planted into her bloodstream.

“Archon!” Primus came through the comm. “The human has escaped! How is that-“Her tone was more accusatory than alarm. “They are in the labs! We will lose lots of research if they tear it apart!”

Archon watched Celeste, the Krogan and the Angaran, which he picked up their names were “Drack” and “Jaal,” but their names were meaningless. When their testing began, they would be labeled with a code name and filed like all the rest. The three examined the test tubes that contained the Salarian and Krogan subjects, but there was no attempt of dismantling. Ryder seemed to take note but she remained focus as if she was drawn to something else. They moved deeper towards the back of the ship. Where were they going? He pondered the notion as he mentally saw the layout of the ship with each room identified. There was no mechanical damage she could do much there. Nothing of interest, except for…….the relic! No! How would she know about his prized possession? Why would she? Still, perhaps she could unlock the relic, which again he failed to do. He licked his lips with eagerness. Finally, Meridian, would be shown. “Primus,” He answered back very calmly. “Is the Krogan test subject ready?”

His second-in-command hesitated on the response. “The final checks have not been completed, Archon.” She paused. “What are you thinking?”

“Have it ready for release.”

Alarm overcame her. “Here?! On this ship?!”

“Our forces failed against the human, Primus.” He cut her off sharply. “Standby.” Switching the comm off, he moved back to the vid screen and saw her coming up to the relic. Just like what the drone capture at their first encounter, Celeste and reached out to interact with it. Like clockwork, the map revealed a diagram of Meridian. It seemed more beautiful than he ever imagined! Thinking back to her conversation after he left the room to the unknown person. It all made perfect sense and the idea made him loathe her. She was not the worthy rival he hoped for. She was false. Just like the intelligence inside her head. This “Sam” was an AI. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to look on but his feelings for her changed greatly. It was all pretense. A lie. Did he really have to have this AI to find Meridian? 

************************************   
His tone drastically changed since their last interchange. He projected a holo image of himself to talk with the Pathfinder after unlocking the coordinates to Meridian. He couldn’t mask how he truly felt about her help. He was hurt, crushed. Celeste bragged that she was able to escape his trap. Was she trying to regain his favor? He tossed it away. There was no need to play this game any longer. Whatever feelings he thought he had succumb to had been depleted. He felt violated. How did something like a human get under his skin? It had to be exhaustion and his desperation to find Meridian. That had to be it. She had no idea of its sheer power. Changing the weather on these planets was only a fraction of what it could do. To think he was even tempted to share it with her? “Meridian is mine,” He pointed out frostily. “I have tolerated you long enough.” He switched to internal comms, “Release it.”

Suddenly, he heard her yell, “Captain, fire the EMP!”

Then a blast jolted the ship hard, causing distortion in all their equipment. He lost the connection to his sanctum. “What the fuck is going on?!” He yelled out to no one in particular. Whatever hit them made him lose internal comms too. He couldn’t direct his troops. Running out into the hallway, there was turmoil. Gunfire was erupting in the sanctum, but some of his men were retreating! Roughly grabbing one by the arm, he pulled the shocked trooper over to him. “Report!”

“The creature is released! It’s attacking us! Several of our men were slaughtered!”

“Get back in there and dispose of the Pathfinder!” He shoved him in the opposite direction. 

Another Kett ran up to where they were. “Archon. The creature was killed! The Pathfinder and her team escaped! They are making their way to one of the docking ports!”

“The Krogan subjects have been released!” Primus chimed in angrily from the right that led from the labs. “Archon! Where is this Pathfinder?”

Snarling, Archon shoved the Kett he was holding to the other. “Stop them! And kill this one!” 

“We need those samples back!” Primus reminded him firmly. Sighing loudly, he watched as his forces charged ahead in the direction that Celeste went. She was pathetic….but yet she managed to beat the exalted Krogan? The creature that scared Kett? Was she as weak as he assumed? Did the AI save her from that as well? “Archon!” 

“Do we still have the Salarians?” 

“Well, yes-“She blinked in confusion.

“The exaltation of the Krogan was a success. We will find more. She had one so there’s more out there.” He turned to head to where he was analyzing her biological tracker. She was very resourceful and more cunning than he thought. More than likely she would escape this ship. But they would meet again. Now that they were both after Meridian. 

Moments later, Primus joined him in his room. He didn’t have to wait for her to bear the news. The Pathfinder and her team escaped along with the Salarian arc. With the jump, there was no telling which trajectory course they were on. It didn’t matter. With his forces still on the planets, they would notify him promptly of her whereabouts. She couldn’t go too far. Now it was time to strategize, to adapt and learn of this encounter. Meridian’s design stared back at him from the screen as a tease. A firm reminder of the unachievable. On the screen next to it was a still image of Celeste Ryder from her capture. Those eyes…he became lost in them once more and she wasn’t even in his presence. Primus paced back and forth in discord. She already expressed her displeasure about his fascination about Remnant and the deviation from their primary objective. His answers despite her threats about the Empire’s opinion clearly showed he was not phased. Her constant nagging was tiresome. “I question why this Pathfinder was not terminated when we had the chance, great Archon. The human tests on Eos proved nothing to gain from them.”

“She’s different,” He shot back defensively as he diverted his gaze from the image. He would not fall into that trap once again.

“It,” She corrected him. “It is different.”

He silently cursed. There again was the slippage. What was happening to him? “As I stated before, Primus. She opened the door to Meridian. She seems to only be able to access the Remnant technology for now. I have planted a tracker inside her body and I will learn more about this. Then….” He paused to choose his words carefully. “We will gain the power to exalt every species in this forsaken cluster. Our mission will be successful and we will have praise when we return to our home world. It will be thanks to you.”

She studied him momentarily before bowing. “I am humbled before you.”

“Now leave me to my analysis. I will report my findings.” After she left. He inhaled slowly and looked back at the footage of the images that flooded the Pathfinder’s mind when she was being revived by her AI to escape the restraints. These creatures were peculiar. Then he saw an image of another human that was a male. She and he were together along with two other older humans. Studying their facial expressions carefully, he came to a conclusion. “Siblings?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The occupants of the Tempest regroup after leaving the flagship. Drack's observation about what takes places spreads an interesting rumor about Celeste Ryder.

Awakening  
Chapter 7

 

Confusion riddled the Archon’s mind. He knew that Celeste had a sibling; a brother to be exact with apparently the same AI connection, but his location was unknown. This only raised more questions. Where did the AI connection come from? They encountered humans before from the outposts, but none of them seemed to have this “SAM.” So why her and her brother? He was sent to Sector 1-19-NYKZ to survey the planets and exalt all life forms there. Celeste Ryder apparently must have been sent, but for a different purpose. This artificial intelligence gave her power over the others who dutifully followed her and control over the Remnant monoliths and vaults. To think that she was a worthy rival…but it was only because the species followed a synthesis of organic and inorganic life. He despised this, but yet did he almost wanted the same thing? To control Meridian and the Remnant and use the technology to exalt everyone and burn those who opposed him. If he could find this SAM and gain access to it, would he then have connection to her? They would become one. A method of exaltation: Kett and Human, but yet each have their own minds and bodies. She would then see the power that he wielded. She would not turn him away. 

Hearing her voice made him snap his head quickly over to the video terminal. It was giving feed from the implant inside her. Through her eyes he could see what she saw, or at least what SAM saw. There was a bit of a delay as the translator was deciphering their alien language into Kett. Interestingly, not only was there a krogan and angara with her, but three more humans, and two Asari. The Asari, the beings of an arc that Valiant found but manage to lose….thanks again to the Pathfinder. Beside the asari was a Turian. Another species that his scouts encountered on Havari and Kadara. Primus would be very interested in these subjects, but his focus was on Celeste. He had to find Meridian. All of them were looking at Ryder for thoughts and direction. They were laid back and relaxed. No sense of fear. A true talent he felt that she lacked. Very different than Kett. “Thank you again for saving my scouts, Ryder.” The krogan spoke up first. “I know it was a tough call.”

There was pause in Ryder’s response. “I just hope I saved enough Salarians. There will be fallout from this.” Her voice was guarded. With her being in charge, why did she fear what would other lessen beings thought about this? 

“So Kallo doesn’t know yet?” A human male spoke up. His hair was shorter than Ryder’s and he had facial hair as well. He whistled. “I don’t want to be at that party.”

“What would you do, Gil?” The turian snapped. “Tensions have always been tough between the salarians and the krogan. Andromeda doesn’t change that.”

Gil held up his hands. “Whoa, Vetra. Ease off. I just didn’t want an angry salarian on board. It’s bad enough with him griping to me about all my changes.” 

“Would you rather have an angry krogan on board? I can tell you it wouldn’t be pretty,” Drack crossed his arms.

“Zip it up,” The blonde woman intervened. “Our Pathfinder has to call the shots. She made the decision. Now let’s move on.” Her dark eyes flashed over at Celeste with a small smile. The Archon observed by the authority in her face that she had to be Ryder’s second-in-command. Her posture, the way she exerted herself. It reminded him slightly of Primus. 

The room grew silent for a moment and he heard Celeste exhaled slowly. “Thanks, Cora. Now let’s talk about the Archon and what we know so far.” Interested, he sat a little closer to the vid screen. What would she think about him? “Drack, Jaal, you accompanied me on the flagship. What’s your input?” 

“These tests he was conducting on the salarians,” Jaal spoke up first.

“And the krogan.” Drack interrupted.

Jaal cleared his throat. “My, uh, apologies, Drack. The tests that he was conducting on the salarians and the krogan seemed similar to some of the labs the Resistance raided on Voeld, but not extensive.”

 

“From my analysis of the sample you brought from a mission, it showed their method of turning Angara into Kett was perfected. Perhaps, a complex laboratory is not needed. We, on other hand, our new to the Kett. The same process would not apply to our genetics.” The darker blue Asari explained as she stood behind the group. 

“So, maybe, this Archon, can’t exalt the rest of us?” The lighter Asari raised another question. The Archon rolled his eyes as he listened in. Simple-minded fool! 

“I don’t know, Peebee.” Celeste shook her head as she listened to her group with her arms folded. “That krogan test subject we fought seemed like it was on the right path.”

“But the Kett didn’t control it. They ran in fear from its release,” Jaal reminded her. Drack gave a grunt for his opinion on the matter. 

“So… has this Archon exalted humans?” The dark skinned male scratched his head. “I mean we are safe, right?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Liam” Vetra seemed offended by his scrutiny. 

“Sorry, kid.” Drack answered for her. “I have seen a few labs on Eos before you and the Pathfinder arrived. Gruesome sight…I can give you the juicy details about what they did to those poor bastards if you really want to know.”

“I’ll pass.” Liam held up his hand to stop him.

“So we got a crazy alien trying to dissect us and make us all Kett that we have to stop. Sounds pretty right, huh?” Celeste gave a faint laugh. 

“I don’t know, Ryder.” Drack looked her way with a teasing grin. “The way he put his hands on you…I think he had other plans.” A pause. “Stay away from that guy.” Archon’s heart thumped loudly against his sternum. He felt his face becoming warm from the accusation. What was this alien implying? No! He grabbed her as a threat, but yet his hand lingered on her skin, soft to the simple touch. All heads turned at Celeste with looks demanding an explanation. 

Cora lifted an eyebrow. “Mam?”  
Celeste held up her hands. “Hold up. The Archon studied me and then injected me with something. Remember? Jaal? Drack?” You two were there. SAM?” She spoke quickly and seemed off balance by the statement. The Archon noticed her change in demeanor. Was she like this because she was placed on the spot or did she have a drawn to him too? 

“The Archon did give you an injection as you stated, Pathfinder.” The AI concurred.

“But did his hand linger on your neck? I saw it. He wanted you.” Drack bolstered a chuckle. “Jaal, come on.”

Celeste looked over at their Angaran envoy for his opinion, but the purple skinned being seemed flustered by this. His posture was rigid and the words failed him. “Thanks, Jaal for the back-up,” Ryder pouted with a hard sigh. “I died and all you guys are doing is teasing about what this old man thought he saw. His eyes could be failing him.”  
“I know what I saw.”

“She has a point, Drack. I mean you are old,” Peebee lightly punched him. Then her dark eyes moved over to Celeste. “So give us the details. Where did he touch you? Was he gentle or rough?” She squealed in anticipation. 

The Archon’s jaw dropped as he listened in. He shoved away from his workstation. “This is popestrous,” he grumbled. He shifted his eyes back over at the screen, despite his protests, he wanted to know more.

“Well, I’m for it.” Liam smirked. Everyone looked back at him with looks of disapproval. “What?”

“Ewww. Bony things,” Peebee made a face.

“You have to be kidding,” Vetra rolled her eyes at him.

“I mean maybe the Archon’s lonely? If Ryder and he shacked up then it could be a win/win situation. She could talk him into not exaltation anyone and the Kett could play nice.” Liam held up his arms in a peaceful gesture. 

“Hold up. When do I get to say in this?” Celeste asked, but her question fell on faint ears.

“How would you even do it?” Gil scratched his head.

“What in the hell do you mean, ‘how do you do it’?” Drack chortled. “I may be old but even I know how to f-“

“Drack!” Cora snapped to cut him off. “Let’s-“

Things were now becoming out of hand. Peebee looked over at the other asari in the room. “Lexi, you’re like the doctor. Can you explain if you could even have sex with a Kett?” She then looked over at Jaal. “I mean they were Angara. You guys have fun right?” Jaal shifted uncomfortably after being put on the spot. He stumbled over the words as his blue eyes casted over at Celeste. 

“I would need to know more about their anatomy, but I think their species certainly would have the reproductive organs,” Lexi rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“Enough!” Celeste raised her voice to regain control. “As much as I appreciate the interest in my relationships…let’s get back to the matter at hand.”

“So are you?” Peebee asked away.

“Am I what?”

“Doing it with Archon so we could you know…stop fighting and dig into more Remnant tech.” She smiled. She had to get in the last laugh.

“Nobody,” Ryder answered sternly. “Is doing it with the Archon.” She slowly answered. Archon noted that she seemed flustered by the accusation and he thought back to the way she looked at him coldly as he held onto her. She remained quiet then. Was there something? “SAM has the coordinates to send Kallo.” She went onto say as she pulled up the holo image showing what the relic revealed on the flagship. The beautiful sight of Meridian once again filled his eyes. "I say that we should hit that soon.”

“The sooner the better,” Peebee agreed.

“Are the outposts secure? I mean what if the Kett attack while we are gone. Should we hit them up first?” Liam’s voice filled with concern as he put in his two cents.

“Kadara still needs attention. Remember Reyes wanted you to rendezvous with him,” Veta brought up.

“I agree that the outposts being secure. That’s the main focus of the Initiative.” Cora said thoughtfully. “But, you’re the Pathfinder and it’s your call.”

With a sigh of relief, Celeste opted to check in on the outposts before heading to Meridian. That would give him more time for his plan. He had to find a way to override the SAM in her head and extract the information to himself. Even if he beat her there, there was no way he could interact with the technology and killing her would solve nothing. At least he would be ridden of the accursed feelings he had for her. He was careless in almost admitting to them before Primus. If word got out to the Kett Empire…. There had to be a way. Seeing all of the members disperse to their own tasks, he moved away from the screen to his other terminal. His eyes reading over the data again. Then he thought back to some of the conversation, intentionally blocking out the notion that he wanted her. That time had passed. She was not his equal and not worthy of such an honor. Not even exaltation. He would take SAM away from her and then she would be helpless. The comment about the outpost and Eos sparked interest. These humans came from somewhere and that’s where her sibling likely was. He moved to his comm system to gain connection to his troops on Eos. “This is Archon. Track movement from the human outpost. Learn what you can and take any who strays from it. Alert me once you capture them.” 

Once the order was given, he stared at the desk before him and tried to suppress the urge to watch the feed once more. He wanted to know more. Switching it back on, he saw that Celeste was standing in a secluded room staring out through the window that overlooked the dark vastness of space. He could hear her breathing and sobbing gently. “Scott…dad…I miss you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archon takes matters into his own hands to learn more about Ryder and find Scott.

Awakening   
Chapter 8

 

The outside troops snapped to attention as he exited his private craft at their science facility. It was located right outside the Presson Dunes. Archon turned his head to address them and then moved ahead. His quarry was inside. He received an alert days ago that their nightly raids were a success and they picked up two humans that apparently were doing survey work. His Kett had slaughtered the rest. They didn’t want any survivors to report back. Even if Prodromus received word; the attack was far enough from the science facility that it would deter search parties.

A chill went up his spine as the desert’s breeze caressed his skin. Night and day were different on the planet. Either way it was a barren wasteland but still full of Remnant potential. With Ryder’s help, the atmosphere processor cleared most of the environmental barriers. The only problem for the Kett now besides getting past the Remnant were colonists. Some moved away from the outposts’ security and the occasional incursion happened with them. Not a real threat and definitely not enough to pull away. The glow from the lab’s light made him pause for his eyes to adjust. He could hear faint crying in the distance and a muffle side. Ah, at least the suspects were still awake, he mused. He halted any experiments until he spoke with them. He kept this unscheduled arrival hidden from Primus. She would question his need to go to Eos. 

Strapped down on the first table was a human male. His hair a dirty shamble. His body stunk with sweat and feces. Dry blood covered a gash on his face and contusions littered his torso. The man clenched his teeth as he glared hard. His eyes red from lack of proper sleep. His friend beside him on the other table had already broken. From lack of wounds, he was not a fighter. His body twisted against the restraints as he tried to move away with fear. Pity, the tests had not begun yet. Tears dampened the man’s face. The first human shouted out an unknown language. He forgot to use the translator. Despite not understanding, the tone clearly showed hostility. “Quiet!” The guard struck him in the side of the head with the butt of his gun.

Archon raised his hand to stop the guard from any further punishment. A new wound opened on the man’s face right above the eye. Blood was trickling down causing him to shake his head to move it away. He glared hard up at Archon. “Activate the main translator. I will need to know his answers.” He waited as he kept his eyes on the man before him. Such spirits these beings had. But they could be broken just like the angaran; the man next to him clearly showed that. He glanced to make sure the device was active before continuing further. “I am Archon. I need some answers and you will tell me what I need to know.”

“Go to hell, you ugly fuck face!” The man growled as he spat at him. “I’m not telling you shit!”

“Max, ease up!” The one next to him pleaded desperately. “I-I don’t want to die. I have a family.”

Contemplating his plan of attack, Archon turned to face the second. “Exactly. I simply want answers and I will let you go….to be with your family.” He emphasized the latter. It almost made him shudder. What weakness these humans had with their families. The angaran pleaded similarly. 

“Don’t do it, Jones,” Max hissed through the pain his body was still experiencing. “These fuckers will just come after Bobby and Angie.”

Jones, clearly a younger male, glanced over at Max and somehow used those words to regain his courage. His face became hard as stone as he looked back at Archon. “Yeah….you’re right. I have to do it for them.” He squared his jaw tightly. “I’m not talking.” He was still shaking to his core.

The guard looked over at Archon as if he was requesting another blow to make them submit, but he shook his head. Beatings and empty promises was not going to break these two and he didn’t have time to drag this interrogation out. Direct pain intervention had to happen. Torture. The kind he didn’t mind administering. He studied the pair. Jones would probably break first even with the threat of finding his family and slaughtering them as an example. He would see to Max first. The idea amused him. He moved closer and stared down at him. Max met his gaze as he gritted his teeth, anticipating the next move. “I need information. Where did you come from?” He hovered his hand above Max’s own hand. His prey shook his head firmly and hissed loudly as he prepared his body and mind for what the Archon had planned. Without a word, Archon reached out and held up one of the male’s fingers. He pressed again feeling the bone beneath the flesh, then he rested upon the joint. He pulled the finger back past its normal limits. Moving further and further back till he quickened the motion, tearing the ligaments underneath the flesh. The man howled in pain as he looked down as his deformed finger. It was already starting to color and swell. “Tell me where you come from.”

“I-I’d rather be dead!” Max spat in defiance as tears filled his eyes.

Archon moved to the next and repeated the process. Not giving time for the adjustment. “Should I continue, human?” He already had his fingers laying teasingly on the third finger.

“Fuck!” Max cried out as he looked down at two deformed fingers. 

“Prodomos!” Jones yelled out as he looked at Archon beggingly.  
“Jones-“

“Prodomos.” The young man repeated calmly as he gave his friend an apologetic look. “Sorry, I have family on the Nexus and the Hyperion. My son is still in cryo, I can’t….”

Another arc? That’s what he wanted to hear. Lifting his hand away, he stepped over to Jones. It was time to jump over to him. “Where are the Hyperion and Nexus? What are they?”

Jones’ eyes went wide with fear. “Please, don’t hurt my family.”

“You will do well to cooperate then.” He reminded him. “Where are they?”

“God forgive me…,” Jones hung his head. “Zheng He system.”

Unfamiliar with the name. Archon pulled up a holo display of the cluster. “Point to it.” After a quick study, the man complied and pointed in the direction of the designated space. “Exalt this one and execute the other.” He pulled away and saved the data. 

“No…please…my family! You promised!” Jones strained his voice as fear filled him. All the tough talk escaped Max as his exhausted eyes gaped at him. He grew pale.

“I never promised you anything, human.” He pivoted around just a little and then returned to exiting the building. He could hear the two men continue their protests to spare their sentencing even as he boarded back his ship. Their lives were nothing to him. Moments later as the craft lifted up, he pulled up the data once more to review it. So this is where Celeste came from and her brother was? Another arc? How many were out there? The system that the human pointed out was not really traveled yet by Kett. If he sent ships out to investigate, it may put the humans on alert. If he brought the entire Kett squadron in, the fight may last for days. This had to have a more delicate touch. Jones indicated his son was still in cryo on the Hyperion so that had to be some sort of arc like the salarians’. Then the rest of his family was on the Nexus. Some kind of hub? Maybe that’s where all those arcs were heading? It was falling into place now and making more sense than the enigmatic monoliths. He had to come up with a plan and fast and unfortunately that meant revealing it to Primus. He had to have her help on it.  
**********************************  
Entering her room on the ship, he saw her with her back turned to him with her eyes glued to her personal terminal. He tried to glance over her should to see what she was looking at so interested in. The distance between the doorway and her location did not really help. “Am I interrupting something?”

Primus stumbled by his voice and quickly darted out of her chair to address him with a bow. Her hand reached back to switch the display off. He found this behavior odd, but that would have to come another day. “Archon…I-I was not aware that you needed my assistance. I was just reviewing the information of our success on Voeld. We are finally gaining ground back. Without the Pathfinder, angaran forces are falling. It was a great plan to distract her with this Meridian while we finish what we came to fulfill.”

“Meridian is not a distraction!” He shot back harshly but then he exhaled to refrain himself. “That is why I come to you, Primus. She’s drawing closer but I have the means to utilize her weakness against her. I have learned that she has a sibling and they are both connected to artificial intelligence in the Zheng He system. Both are located on arc called the Hyperion. I mean to take them both.”

Primus blinked her confused wide eyes. “How did you come across this information? Has this been verified?”

“I gained this myself, Primus.” Archon walked more into the room and then pulled up the holo display he obtained. 

“Please hear my objection again, mighty Archon. We must remain focus on our primary objective. I implore you not to further your research into Remnant.”

“As campaign leader, I have say on what means to achieve the objective,” He reminded her decisively. A true statement straight from the documents that were sent to them prior to their departure. She could not protest against a rule mandated by the Empire. “In the system, there’s an arc called Hyperion. It is the human vessel. I mean to take it.” He let that sink in for a bit.

“We have failed overtaking the two other arcs.” She argued as she shook her head. He did not quite have her yet.

“With the Pathfinder’s help. I have been watching her.” He admitted. 

“Watching?” She lifted an eye ridge.

“Studying,” He corrected. “They will be heading to Meridian soon. Far from this cluster.” He pointed back to the image. “We will need a diversion to take the arc out from whatever other force lingers to protect it. Primus, I expect you to come up with that plan. I am sure you are capable of that as second-in-command.” Archon didn’t doubt her abilities as a strategist. She was cunning and more ruthless than the Cardinal that was assigned to their foothold on Voeld. He almost wished Primus was down there instead. He didn’t want to admit it, but he needed her. No one was able to monitor the implant’s feed except for him. Although, doing that and trying to orchestrate an attack was not achievable in the time frame that they had. That’s why he had to lean on Primus. 

“I will not fail you,” She bowed again, but lifted her head. “I have a request to make.” She waited for his acknowledgment but his silence made her continue. “Once the arc is secured, I would like full control over it.”

The request was a bit puzzling. She didn’t forthecomingly express her intentions, which was something odd. Still, if he could keep her interest then her help to overtake Meridian would be vital. “I’ll consider it.” He left the answer open-ended, but not shunning her out completely would be just the bait he needed to hold over her head. A glimmer in her eye as she stood showed that she was acceptable to this.  
******************  
Hours later glued to the screen, he watched the feed with Ryder’s interactions with several colonists on Eos including a man named Bradley. The dark skinned man appeared to be the named leader of Prodromus and was expressing his concerns about nightly raids outside the encampment and missing surveyors. A grin spread across Archon’s thin lips. Good luck on finding them. One was probably dissected by now and the other’s rotting corpse was more than likely dismantled by wild beasts. Archon shook his head as he watched on. Her leadership style was nothing like his. Not Kett. And yet…her whole demeanor and body language was intoxicating. There was great determination in her eyes to find Meridian despite hearing the needs of everyone else. That was the topic of most conversations with her crew give or take. Just like him. 

“Archon. I have news to report.” Primus’ voice cracked through the comm.

“Go ahead.” He casually looked away from the screen.

“We have secured an angaran craft on Voeld and its pilot. We may not be able to hold it too long here without attention.”

He looked up at the screen once more and saw Ryder staring at the display on the Tempest of the Meridian’s coordinates. “Select your best troops. I’m on my way.” His eyes never left the screen as he got up and adjusted his cloak. “It’s time to see what you are made of, Pathfinder.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archon finds a way to take Hyperion and locate Sam right from under Ryder while she goes to Meridian.

Awakening   
Chapter 9

 

The delightful sight of two captured angaran males awaited Archon as he approached the downed vessel on Voeld. Primus never skipped a beat to seek praise for her work. She bowed, “Everything has been prepared.” 

“Why are there two?” He stated the obvious, motioning to the angaran. Her message was that they captured the pilot. 

“Apparently its brother came looking for him.” She lifted her head. “Its capture was rather easy.

The two angaran were sitting up against the ship’s inner wall in shackles. Their skin tone were identical with a soft bluish tint. “Spare my brother’s life.” The one on the left spoke up first as the Archon slowly made his approach to them. Fear struck their pained faces. “This one,” It pointed towards Primus. “It says you need a pilot. I’m one of the best in the Resistance. I will take you where you want to go. Just let my brother return to our family. He is young.”

“Dahgan,” The one on the right urged. “The Kett are not to be trusted. I will not let you sacrifice yourself.”

“I am the oldest, Falor,” Dahgan shook his head. “Our mothers need you. You should have returned back. We were outnumbered.”

Rolling his eyes, Archon turned to address Primus who was waiting at the craft’s door. “The Pathfinder is heading to Meridian. I want you to be ready for her arrival, Primus. I will take Hyperion to severe her connection with the artificial intelligence. Her interference will end.” A lie. He had no real intentions of completing the severance, well not instantly. He wanted to be connected to her even if it was momentarily. The chance to have more than a few glimpses of memories from the implant. To truly become one with her. He desired her, even if he tried to suppress these impulses with hatred. She is weak, he reminded himself. Unworthy. Once she loses Sam, then she will fumble in the dark with Remnant like he did and he will have control over them. 

“It will be done. What about the captive?” A glimmer in her eye.

“I’ll keep them both.” He gave the nearby guard a glance who then grabbed Dahgan roughly by the arm and jerked him towards the pilot’s chair. 

“No! Let my brother go!” Dahgan tried to plant his feet firmly to gain traction but it was useless and the Kett shoved him into the chair. He tried to swivel to continue his protest, but a painful foray in the head with the butt of the Kett’s gun deterred him from doing so. Dahgan cried out as he held his bleeding head and somehow found courage to stand and fight.

Angrily, Archon took matter into his own hands and quickly snatched the other guard’s gun that was standing next to him. He jabbed the barrel into the head of Falor, pressing hard against the flesh where it covered the skull. “You will be wise to comply with our requests.” He spoke slowly to let the scene itself reveal the dire situation that the other’s sibling was in. 

Raising his hands in defeat, Dahgan gingerly turned back to address the controls. “For my mothers’ sake, I hope they forgive me.” After a quick few punch of the controls, the craft’s engines came to life with a gentle hum. That was Primus’ cue to jump out and leave the world in her own ship to carry out the task that was assigned to her.

Once the door closed, Archon kept the gun poised and then motioned the guard to come over and take over. He lowered his head down to the trembling being before him letting the cool metal of the barrel still rest upon his temple. “Make sure he does exactly what I say.” Moving over, he took the seat next to the pilot and watched him man the controls. Pulling up his drone, he displayed the coordinates of the Nexus and Hyperion. “Proceed to fly here. No radio contact. Not until I tell you.” 

Once they were out of the atmosphere and into the darkness of space, Archon relaxed a little and transferred the drone’s feed over to the console in front of him. A few seconds later, the feed from the implant showed Ryder looking out a window as her own ship was traveling to Meridian. There was a faint reflection of her image on the glass in front of her. Dahgan took notice and tilted his head briefly in a curious manner as he tried to see what was displayed. “May I ask what that is?” A simple grunt is all that the angaran got in response.  
******************  
Archon shifted his body from discomfort as it felt like eternity in the small craft. It was meant for cargo transport, not luxury. Everyone was still awake and alert. He knew that the angaran were trying to probably stage a cue, but where would they go? They were outnumbered and the only door led to their deaths. He welcomed them to take the chance. If need be, the Kett could fly this vessel to their destination but the angaran were a needed factor. They were his disguise.

“We are coming up to the coordinates now,” Dahgan announced as he slowed his speed seeing the large structure’s approach. His eyes grew wide and he turned his head to look at this captor. “Are you going to attack this place?” He then looked to the back of the craft and seemed to be almost counting how many were on board.

“I have fifteen,” Archon answered calmly for him. “The purpose of this trip is not for you to comprehend. Scan for signatures and see where the Hyperion is docked. Put me next to it.”

The craft maneuvered to the right once the signature was locked. Suddenly the radio came to life, “Unknown vessel, this is Nexus control. Please identify yourselves.”

Not alarming. The Archon anticipated this to come up. “Tell them that you have an Angaran Emissary. Do not tell them where you plan to dock at. Give them the appropriate flight identification number.” Dahgan hesitated and clenched his teeth as he casted a glance back at his brother who watched on. Archon noted this. “Your purposes are almost fulfilled. It would be unwise to alter it now.”

Torn between morality and family, Dahgan returned back to the comm, “This is an inbound emissary of the Angaran from Voeld. Flight identification code: 84XT6. Requesting a berth.”

“Please hold for verification.”

“They are not expecting us!” Falor found his courage to speak up from the back. “They will shoot us down!” Dahgan didn’t move from the controls. The whole ship seemed to be on pins and needles. Nexus was getting larger with their approach and the Hyperion Arc could now be seen. Nearby were three other arcs: the ones that were lost to the Kett. 

“This is Director Tann of the Initiative,” An unfamiliar voice came to the radio finally. “My apologies for this delay. We were not aware of this….dignitary arrival. I’m checking with colonial affairs with your ambassador. I’m sure you are aware of the procedures.” 

Archon didn’t know who this guy was, but he wanted to strangle him. The tone of his voice was pure irritation. He spoke fast almost like the ones that brokered the deal with the Salarian arc…had to be one of them! He restrained himself from taking over the comm. 

Surprisingly, Dahgan spoke up first, “We ran into trouble with our craft along the way and cannot wait any longer. We will land and then you can clear us.” He pushed the craft lower towards the arcs’ docking station. Lifting an eye ridge, Archon watched on. He was quite impressed on how quick this one reacted. 

Tann stumbled on the other end for another response. “I-I…understand the concern, but-“There was a pause and he seemed to be talking to someone in the background. “Why are you landing at the arcs? Please change course to the appropriate docking station. We will meet you there.”

Slamming his fist down on the radio button, Archon ended the call. He was done and they had to move fast. He motioned for Dahgan to continue his approach. 

***********************  
After the final tether took place, Archon rose from his seat to gather his men. Falor quickly stood and glanced over at his brother who remained at the pilot’s chair. They eagerly awaited their orders. Engaging the door lift, Archon motioned his troops to go and board the Hyperion. They had to be quick about this. The Nexus would send a security team to their location. He stopped the last Kett and held out his hand for his weapon. “We are free to leave?” Falor blurted out first, the question of the hour.

Not giving a verbal reply, Archon held up the gun and fired, hitting Falor square in the heart. His lifeless body slumped over instantly as blood splattered on the wall from where the round pierced through his body. Dahgan wailed loudly and before he had a chance to avenge his brother’s death, Archon fired again, nailing him in the head. Blood and brain matter splattered on the chair and console. Three Kett guards hung back to escort him to their primary target: The Hyperion. The docking area cleared out from normal workers and screams could be heard inside the mammoth size ship. Several surprised security guards were found dead on the ground. They were not able to fire a single round. 

Once inside, he turned to his officer, “Lock the ship. Send a group to overtake the controls. I want its departure immediately.” Cries filled the halls and corpses. It was a blood bath. Their attack was so swift that the pathetic humans on board didn’t stand a chance to defend themselves against the slaughter. He knew that hijacking the arc was only part of his true mission. He needed to separate the vessel to hold its occupants hostage until he found Celeste’s brother and Sam. 

Up ahead he saw a Kett kicking down a young human officer that was desperately trying to defend himself with only bare hands. Another soldier stood by watching. “Stop!” Archon approached the beaten down man. “Where do you keep your artificial intelligence?”

“Sam Node?” The man paused to try to understand the question’s purpose. He was quick to identify the subject, but then hesitated on answering further. Growling through his teeth in frustration, the Kett campaign leader grabbed him by the neck. His fingers squeezing tightly to block the passage ways. The officer fought to breathe. Archon didn’t have to repeat himself as the man pointed down the hallway. Tossing him to the side, he proceeded down the corridor and heard gunfire behind him. He smirked. Pathetic.

Luckily for him, the hallway was clear. The Kett had already made their way through and anybody who were once stationed there were killed or ran for their lives. There was gently humming from the room to the left of him. Had to be this Sam Node. His comm cracked to life, interrupting the silence. “We have debarked and heading to the coordinates,” One of his officers came over the frequency. 

“Continue course. Wait for my signal.” He smiled widely as he saw the bright lit particles of Sam hovering in the back of the room. He had to make one quick call first. The timing had to be perfect for him to really enjoy it… “Primus, did sh-“A pause. He wouldn’t let slip up this time. “Did the Pathfinder reach Meridian?” 

“It went through our troops and reached one of the chambers. It has not come out yet. I have more ready for the ambush.” Frustration was in her voice. “Any further orders?”

He cut the comm before giving a response. His heart raced and brought up the drone to show the feed. Ryder was studying the Remnant console in front of her for interface. This was the moment he had been waiting for! He would rid her of her handicap and then she would be nothing to him! He would discard her and the confusion that riddled his mind for months would be no more. Only a faint memory would be left that he would eventually squash. Lifting his hand up, he could feel the surge of energy just inches away from his fingertips. He licked his lips just thinking of what he would harness once connected. “Time to see what you are made of, Pathfinder.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archon has a chance to finally kill Ryder, but will he hesitate? Or will he be rid of her?

Awakening  
Chapter 10

 

Watching the footage eagerly, Celeste Ryder was standing with Peebee and Jaal as they talked about their newest discovery. Meridian was not where she was now, but it was a planet! The planet was the sheer heart of the vault network and once online it could affect every planet in the cluster. Seeing the beautiful sight before him, Archon ran his tongue over the razor sharp points of his teeth. Remnant was more magnificent than he ever imagined! What power he could wield! 

He then leaned his hand in closer. It was time to discard Celeste. Pausing, his dark eyes moved over to the image again. Celeste was smiling at what she uncovered. “This is a great day for us. We will actually be able to find a home.” She seemed relaxed, unguarded. Just the way he was when she entered his life. 

Reaching into the particle stream, he felt the warmth of the energy. Sam started to glitch and he could hear cries of pain clearly. He relaxed his fingertips and swirled them gently around the particles, taking his time. Inserting them in slowly letting the anguish drag on. A sadistic smirk went across his lips as he watched on. “Congratulations, Pathfinder. A great day for us all.” 

“Sam! What is going on?!” Celeste hissed through clenched teeth. The pain was clearly unbearable to her. Archon could hear her groaning and crying on the other end. Biting his lip, he dipped his fingers in further. He ached to hear more. A sensation coursed through his body that brought chills. Her voice! It seemed he could hear voice, her breathing, her heart beating inside his head. A split second he could almost see what she saw without the assistance of the drone or terminal. She was on her knees, clutching her head with her hands as if she could find some unnatural power to stop the torment. Jaal was right at her side. His voice was muffled and he could see his face looking at her full of concern and worry. The angaran reached out and gently shook her. 

“Ryder! What is happening?!” Fear and dread filled Jaal’s voice. “Darling one! Please answer me! Find strength to fight this!”

“J-Jaal! Help! I-I can’t!” Celeste’s voice echoed in the Archon’s head. “He-he’s messing with Sam!”

Peebee was at the door trying to open it. “I can’t reach the Tempest! We need to get her out of here or she will die!” 

Jaal gave Celeste one more look of concern as he jumped up from where he was and ran over to assist the asari. Celeste’s heart was racing as panic overwhelmed her and pain. Archon wondered how long she could tolerate this. The connection to her Sam was becoming weaker with his interference. Celeste staggered to get up, fumbling as she reached up with every strength she had left in her to hit the console. This time there was no interaction. It wasn’t coming back online! They were trapped in the room!

Archon narrowed his eyes as he watched. Her failed attempt clearly showed that she was flawed. Just as he suspected! Not a worthy rival. His facial expression hardened. “Pathfinder, I know you can hear me.” A beat. “Your implant is what made you special. I have taken that away from you.”

“Get out of my head, you asshole!” Celeste screamed back at him.

Scrunching his face, Archon held his hand where it was. Once again she found strength to confront him. Even on the brink of death….she became more composed. A part of him wanted to recoil and not carry out what he had in mind. No Resistance fighter or any other species they came across was like this. The AI made her special he assumed, but was it something else? “To think I was drawn to you,” He admitted. He stared at the blinking artificial being in front of him as if it was her. “I was bored in this forsaken cluster. I was not able to activate any of the monoliths or vaults. Exaltation was taking longer than the Empire suspected. I thought the Remnant technology was my saving grace to get out of here faster. I was wrong…until you came along.” He shook his head, “You deceived me. My only desire was to unlock their secrets.” Gripping his fists, he spat, “Not you. Now with Meridian, I will fulfill the purpose of exaltation.”

Silence dragged for several seconds as if Celeste was trying to process his words and hold off the pain at the same time. “You-,” She winced. “Hold up…what did you say? You felt something for me?”

Cringing at what he just admitted, Archon felt his face grow hot. She did it again! How did she unravel him to the point where it shook him to his core? He was feared and held up in the highest honor among the Kett that was under him. Yet, she tore him down. There was nothing to do but try to save face and deny it all. “You are mistaken, Pathfinder. You are beneath me. A shadow that will no longer follow. You have served your purpose and now Meridian will be mine.”

“Who are you talking to?” Jaal could be heard nearby. Apparently, they couldn’t hear the Archon’s responses, but could hear her talking. 

“It’s the Archon,” She explained calmly. “He-“

“Enough!” Archon bellowed as he moved his finger again in the stream causing a quick rage of pain. Celeste screamed out as she lost her footing. “This dialogue has no purpose.”

“It does!” Celeste winced as sweat beaded on her face. She seemed to be ignoring her body and focusing on him. “Face it. You are not as mighty as you play out to be. You are no longer the master of your so called game. You admitted it! It all makes sense now….what you said on the flagship…why you are hesitant in killing me. Helping with the Remnant is part of it yes…but I’m sure you could have come up with other ways with that brain of yours. You want me, Archon.” He could almost see the grin on her face. It was taunting to him. 

“So Old man Drack was right?” Peebee asked out. “Gross.”

Archon tried to find some retaliation, but for once in his life, the words failed him. His fingers wavered at the connection. The tables were being turned on him and Celeste was finding more strength in his weakness. “I know what you are saying. You want a rival and face it, I’m it. But what the Kett is doing is wrong. Everyone is unique…every species. We will advance on our own. We don’t need the combination of Kett genetics to achieve it. You and I both want Meridian. We can do so much good with it and maybe help your people advance within their means. We can do this together.”

“You can’t be serious, Ryder!” Jaal shouted angrily in protest. He glared at her. “Do not make any deals with him. He is not to be trusted! My people’s fate have shown that.”

“Sorry, Celeste. I’m with Jaal on this one. Remember the whole creepy building you guys find on Voeld? That could be us.” Peebee pointed out as she knelt down to grab Ryder’s attention. 

“I’m aware of what I’m dealing with,” Celeste told her friends confidently. She smiled as best as she could. “What do you say, Archon? I know you are fascinated with the Remnant technology-“

“Hello!” Peebee waived her arms, cutting Ryder off. “To exalt us. Remember?”

Genetic code from a thousand species filled him. He like most Kett were far more advance than the humans, angaran, asari, salarians, and turians they have encountered. Yet, somehow, this red head woman whose heart was strong and gentle at the same time was shattering that image of him. The emotions he had experienced since her arrival were so alien to him and infectious. To think she was a rival? No, she was not worthy. She was only confident because she had that implant. Once that was gone….yes that was the only course of action. “I’ve had enough! This ends now!” He reached out and violently severed the connection. He could hear Celeste scream loudly for only a brief second until the audio and video return was gone. The room was quiet and empty once more. Looking down at his hand, he clenched it into a fist tightly and then walked out of the room. His steps echoing among the walls. He was finally free. Celeste Ryder was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryder dead, Archon moves ahead with his plan. He captures Scott and Captain Dunn. Will Scott cooperate?

Awakening   
Chapter 11

 

His steps to the Hyperion’s bridge were slow. For once in decades, the Archon felt at peace. He had won. Celeste Ryder was dead and he was on his way to Meridian. He would savor each moment of his triumph. 

The closer he got, the more bodies were on the ground. Blood pooled on the floors and was splattered on the walls from the shots. Some casualties were armed security officers, the others were just some poor bastards who were in the wrong spot at the wrong time. He stared down at their wide-eyed expressionless faces. The door to the bridge opened and several Kett greeted him with a bow. A slender, dark short haired woman stood at the center with a stern look on her face. Interesting, he thought. No sight of fear, at least not on the outside. Judging by her posture, he knew she was the captain of this vessel and was responsible for the entire crew including its sleeping passengers and all the dead ones that resisted their assault. She squarely sized him up as he approached. Not one muscle flinch. “I’m Captain Dunn of the Hyperion. I demand to know what you want with this arc. We are on a peaceful mission.”

The Archon held up his hand to silence her and redirected his attention intentionally to the two Kett Descendants that accompanied him. “Have you found the Pathfinder’s sibling?”

“No,” The one on the right answered for the pair.

“He is on this ship and may be trying to reach Sam Node. Be on the lookout and fortify that position. I want him brought directly to me.” He waited for them to acknowledge their orders and then returned his focus on the woman in front of him. Her eyes showed look of concern from listening in on the conversation, but she remained steadfast. “I am using your vessel to find Meridian. We are heading to the coordinates now.” He didn’t bother using her title when speaking with her. He was not at her level and the formality would be a farce.

Dunn shook her head feverishly. “I cannot allow that. I have hundreds of lives on board that I am responsible for. If I could get them transferred safely to the Nex-“

“You will have hundreds of deaths if you do not comply.” He dismissed the objection pointedly. His back was now to her as he stared out at the emptiness of space from the huge viewport. Behind him, he could almost hear her seething and chomping at the bit for a rebuttal. She was nothing to him, a grain of sand on Eos. Meridian was in his path, Celeste Ryder was dead and no one would contest him.

*******************************  
“Move human scum!” The Descendant shoved Scott hard into the chair beside Dunn. 

“Take your damn hands off of me!” Scott barked back at his captor. “I’m sitting. See? Politeness would help,” A sarcastic tone rolled out his mouth.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Archon turned around to face the newcomer. “Finally, you arrive.”

“Some invitation,” Scott cracked another joke as he looked at the woman beside him, shaking his head. “Is this how you treat visitors to Helius?”

“Your kind is beneath us, human.” Archon corrected him disinterestedly. 

“Fine.” The man gave a shrug. “Skip the pleasantries. What the hell do you want?” His hazel eyes narrowed as his tone sharpened.

“I saw you from the flagship from one of the Pathfinder’s memories. You share the same implant that she had. I will use it to control Meridian and exalt all life in this wretched cluster.” 

Dunn spoke up, “You won’t get away with this. Our Pathfinder has been sending us reports of these Kett invasions on the planets. She will stop you.” Her voice full with determination. Archon almost delighted himself knowing that he would deflate that right away.

He tried his best not to laugh. “Your Pathfinder is dead.” He waited to see the horror stricken look on their faces. Dunn’s eyes became wide with terror and she looked over at the sibling for an explanation. 

Scott, on the contrary, didn’t flinch. Instead he grinned proudly, “I guess your report is wrong, Archon. My sister is alive. You may have tried to kill her by severing her connection to Sam, but I reconnected it and saved her. That’s when your goons found me.” 

“Impossible,” Archon tried to dispute the obvious. The man’s statement did make perfect sense, but this could not be! “I killed her when I severed the connection. I saw her fall, human.” He tried his best to save face in front of them and his followers, but on the inside he was crumbling apart! The walls felt like they were closing in on him and he was restrained by the same shackles. He replayed the last moment with Ryder over and over in his head. She must be dead! No, she had to be dead! The female plagued and tormented his mind and body. She awakened his soul and he wanted to put the flames out! Every thought in his mind ached and longed for her. This was not Kett like! What was happening to him? Was it a flaw in his genetics? Some kind of mutation in the code that caused this anomaly? That had to be it! No, he couldn’t be flawed. He was perfect and no other could be his rival. Not even Celeste Ryder. She was dead. Yet, did her ghost haunt him?

“What’s the matter, Archon?” The man cracked a grin as he watched on. Archon let his eyes glance at him. He couldn’t have read his thoughts, was he showing failure on the outside? Did his facial expression give him away? “Afraid that a human can beat you?”

Drowning in his emotions and in rage as the final barrier broke down, Archon growled like a fiend and tossed the nearest terminal counter to the ground. The glass shattered and pieces of the device were all over. “No! She will not take the Remnant from me! I will not let her get to me again! She will submit herself! She will be exalted!” His voice thundered among the metal walls. Several of the Kett officers nearby took glances at each other and became disconcerted at the sight that was among them. Archon knew it. He had shown great weakness in front of them. He paused sharply. 

The brown hair man’s eyes in front of grew dark as he listened on. He sat up straighter to face the Kett leader. “I don’t know what kind of sick game you are playing, but my sister will not submit to you.” Scott clenched his jaw tighter. “She is alive and will stop you, asshole. She and I are just like my old man. We are strong and will fight to the end.”

Anger came to the breaking point inside. Anger towards the humans, anger towards Scott, anger towards Celeste. The deep emotions seem to strike every nerve in his body, tearing him apart almost on a cellular level. To make matters worse, he let his guard down and admitted to these feelings before his captives and to his fellow Kett. How could Celeste do that to him when she wasn’t in the room?! Why couldn’t she simply die and rid him of this torment?! He moved closer and smacked Scott hard cross the face with his hand. The act was so powerful and unpredictable that it caused the man to stumble out of his chair and into the floor. His hand throbbed with pain from the violent impact. Captain Dunn stood quickly from her chair to defend Scott even if she was unarmed. She opened her mouth to express her disproval of the escalation, but quickly shut it with a silent glare as the Kett moved in to secure the prisoners. 

Whipping his cloak around, Archon fumed silently as he stared back at the viewport. He could hear the pair behind him talking gently to one another. Why wouldn’t Celeste Ryder cease to exist? Why was she haunting him? Why was he failing to her? A human of no less! A weaker organism. Not Kett. Not exalted. Not a worthy rival! He felt his heart raging against his chest. He closed his eyes to poise himself and then slowly reopened them. Dead ahead, he saw it…. its dark spherical wonder…it was Meridian. A smile of relief came across his face. Closure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archon moves in close to seize Meridian. Will Celeste stop him?

Awakening   
Chapter 12

 

“Archon, the Pathfinder manage to escape our forces. I’m sending my vessel to catch up to you.” Primus hesitated. Archon knew she was trying to gain his rendezvous coordinates. “Your location, it-it’s…where are you heading?” Her voice filled with alarm. It hissed with suspicion, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She had fought him ever since the Remnant technology were first discovered by his scouts on Eos. 

“It is none of your concern, Primus.” He gave a glance over to his captives who seemed to be listening in quite an observative manner. Just the mention of the Pathfinder’s safety sparked resolve with them. He would have to quench their means to defeat him. He was already aware of Celeste’s escape. “I will alert you once I obtain Meridian.” His voice filled with absolution as he disconnected the comm. He wouldn’t let Celeste’s resurrection unsteady him. 

The dark planet became closer as the arc drew near. Its faint glow was so appealing. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He exhaled as he quieted the maelstrom that brew within. “This weapon. It created life, and yet only I see its full potential.” He turned to look at Scott and Dunn who stared at him incredulously. The planet’s image doomed over them. “And I even have the means to achieve it.” The climax was over and the end act was approaching. The grand finale to the masterpiece he had been conducting for decades. Even without Celeste’s consent, he achieved this ending with aid of her implant. He had her sibling who had the same artificial intelligence plugged into his brain. With his connection, he would seize Meridian and control the Remnant by more than interfacing with consoles. Celeste was so weak. She did not have the power like he did. Dreamingly, he could feel the power in his hands and he clenched them tightly. Wanting to hold every ounce of energy and not let a drop escape. He could almost see it in his eyes. All life in the cluster, every human, asari, turian, salarian and angaran would become Kett. “Helius will surrender or burn…” He grinned, savoring the latter. The vision of those who resisted, screaming out in an inferno popped in his mind. The dark imagery was quite delightful to him and palatable. 

“I’ll never help you, Archon,” Scott spat angrily as he glared hard up from where he sat. “My sister will stop you.”

A chime came from the console nearby. “Incoming vessel. Same signature as the one before with the Pathfinder,” The Kett reported nearby.

The announcement was not a threat or impressive to him. He turned to bring up the viewport. “We’ll know soon enough. Because your Pathfinder….” The words lingered on his tongue like a sweet beverage. Celeste. “…is already here.” With his back turned to hide his wide smile, the Tempest came into full view. The sight of her appearing was exhilarating to him. His heart pounded by the thrill. They were right…she was still alive. Brought back from death. Once again; untouched by his hand. A tingle went up his body. How defiant she was! Determined to beat him. What a rival! An awakening to his soul! Lust consumed him. She would soon see the influence he would wield and then she would be his.

Moments later, several other ships entered the sector out of hyperspace. Their design was unknown but they were from the same jump point as her….the false Meridian. There were so many….large and small craft! Where was this new fleet hidden? “Scan them.” He remained calm as he lifted an eye ridge observing the sight ahead.

“Remnant.” The Kett officer replied seconds later.

He gripped the rail beneath him that overlooked the viewport. First, she was able to activate the monoliths that he could not. Then it was the vaults to change the atmosphere of the planets and now she raised an entire Remnant fleet! Of all the Empire, he wanted her. She proved his proof wrong. He pondered the hypothesis that once he severed her connection with the artificial intelligence, that she could no longer activate any of the Remnant. Sam was the variable. Not only did she defy his logic by activating a console to escape the false Meridian, but she did the unthinkable by controlling the entire Remnant fleet! He knew behind him that Dunn and Scott were probably doing a silent celebratory dance, but their cheers were in vein. This proved nothing. The entire Kett fleet was between him and her plus the scourge. “Put her on the screen,” he said coolly as he took a breath. He wouldn’t be smug yet. Let her think she had the upper hand. Seconds later, there she was. Her blue eyes staring hard back at him. Her body was tense and rigid from the gravity of the situation. He loved it. She knew he was closing in on Meridian and that he held her brother and the entire human arc hostage. The complete advantage was on his side. Yet, she did not plead or beg. He didn’t expect anything less. What a challenge! Pure euphoria! “You continue to defy your limitation. Impressive.” He would let the praise sink in. There was no need for alarm despite his captives’ nonverbal cheers.

This seemed to almost set her back. Did she really think that he would grimace at her return? Or coward away like some angaran? Pathetic. To think he gave her some credit. Not a Kett. The silence lingered in the air between the two. Her lips remained tightly closed as her face stared back at him. Was she hesitating? Then her blue eyes looked past him. “Scott, you okay?”

This disappointed Archon. He was hoping for some petty comeback or threat. Instead she ignored him to focus in on her brother. Was this intentional? A blow to him? He stepped around to let the brother speak up. “Go ahead, human.”

“I’m fine, sis. Celeste, he’s going to use Sam to access Meridian and exalt everyone or kill them! That’s why he took me because you turned him down.”

“You say that as though I should feel guilty,” Archon shook his head. The statement was an insult to him. “Exaltation is a gift.” Becoming Kett and inheriting genetic code was an extreme honor. Why couldn’t they see that? “Those who cannot see that, deserve to die.” 

“You’re crazy!” Dunn spoke up. “We do not want to become Kett!”

Turning around, Archon ignored their protests and looked back at Celeste who redirected her concentration on him. “I see that you still are able to control the Remnant,” he pointed out the obvious. There was no sense in ignoring it. The size of the fleet was on a large scale but he would not show distress. 

“Impressed, Archon?” She smirked at him teasingly. “Guess, I’m not as weak as you took me to be without Sam.” Smugged, Celeste crossed her arms.

Honestly, he was impressed and this turned him on. At every turn, she had defied him and fought to the bitter end. At the end of the vicious cycle, she would try to outdo him. He loved it. “The implant started the ability. Now I will have both.”

“We Ryders stick together. I will not help you.” She was cocky. If only she knew what he had planned…

“I no longer need you, Celeste.” Finally using her name to address her. “But since you insist on interfering. I will give you my full attention.” A smirk. He wanted her to make the next move. He wanted to squash whatever feign attempt she would make and then have her on her knees, submitting to him. He wanted to personally defeat her. That would be the icing on the cake with obtaining Meridian. The decision on which he wanted first was difficult! Celeste didn’t flinch and narrowed her eyes at him with her teeth clenched. Another hesitation? Or was she waiting on him? Fine, he would rise to the bait. It would make the victory even sweeter. Archon turned his head to the Kett officer nearby. “Direct all fighters to attack. I want them to crush her. Pinpoint all attacks on that ship.” He smiled as he glanced over at her sibling. The man’s hazel eyes became wide with alarm.

“Sis, be ready! He’s coming for you!” Scott yelled over at the screen to gather her attention. The connection ended as the Pathfinder moved her ship to evade the fighters with several Remnant ships being her wingmen. 

As much as he wanted to sit back and watch, he switched the view back to Meridian. There would be time before Celeste could reach him. The scourge was back there and would make any evasion tough. Scott strained his head to try to find some terminal that would show the fight they left behind. Archon noticed this. “Do not bother.” Inwardly, he desired for her to prevail. The fire within her that burned was such a sexual attraction.

“Scott, we can’t risk these people’s lives on board. We have to do something.” Dunn took charge of the situation as she turned to address the Ryder sibling. 

“I know,” Scott sighed as he looked around. There was no way they could make an escape. Unarmed, they would probably get five feet before being shot to death by the multiple Kett guards. “Archon, how about a trade?”

How amusing. He decided to humor their brave proposition. “A trade?”

“Yeah. I mean you sound like a smart business guy,” Scott sat up straighter with a casual smile on his face. “I know you are not happy here and just want to get away from all us Milky Way species. You just need me to access Meridian you said. My implant. Let my people go and I’ll go with you.”

Dunn snapped her head over to him. “Scott, what the hell are you doing?!”

“It’s cool. I know what I’m doing,” Scott smoothly replied as he kept his eyes on Archon. “This is between me and Archon. Man to man. A man right?” 

Archon huffed by the question, but before he could try to entertain himself with a response, the console chimed again. “Status report?”

“Kett fighters…are….down? Impact with the scourge.” The officer at his post made a face as dread filled him. 

“And the Pathfinder?” 

“It got past them and it’s closing in!”

“Sorry, Archon. I take back what I said!” Scott cheered happily.

“Shut up!” Archon barked as he turned back to the view screen to see the image of Celeste coming in. 

Her blue eyes shined brightly as her red lips pulled back to reveal her white toothy smile. “Archon, don’t blame your people. This cluster fuck is on you. I’m not playing your games anymore.”

“That so?” Archon stared back at her. The ball was back in his court. 

Surprisingly, Celeste up the ante with a bigger grin. “You considered me an attraction and rival,” She pointed out, referring back to the previous conversations, particularly on the flagship. “Let’s face it. The Kett have a weird way of showing that.” Archon felt himself grow hot in the face as she brought up his feelings publicly. He tried not to tense and become tight lip, but it was hard to stop a natural reaction. “But you’re wrong.” The red haired woman continued. “You and I are not rivals. I have shown that over and over. I control the Remnant without Sam. Something that you can never do. You are not even at my level anymore. I have surpassed you.”

Archon’s face became dark as the verbal rejection slammed into his face. How dare she! Less than her? Popestrous! “You wish to force my hand?” He sneered as he spun on his heel to head down to her brother. “So be it.” His body quaked with intense rage. She was right, the games were over. His sights were now on Scott. He would inflict pain upon him. The drone activated near his side and scanned for direct intervention to manually access the implant. The process was excruciating to Scott as he writhed in his seat. He clenched his teeth tightly to suppress the scream. Archon’s face twisted in a sadistic grin as he looked on, enjoying the pure sight of it. “Unlike you, and the Pathfinder, I do not require an implant. I have yours.” Scott was not able to withstand the torture any longer and howled in pain. Archon casted Celeste a look. She watched on in horror. Her face becoming pale seeing her brother under a brute attack. “You made this much more difficult, Pathfinder. But not for me.” He continued to watch. The activation had the planet ahead create a portal large enough for them to access. The way in! He stopped the implant and looked back at Celeste. She turned her attention back to Archon with a look of disbelief and pain. “Remember that, human.” He intentionally withstood from using her name. “You will never be greater than the Kett. Exaltation is too good for you. I rescind the offer!”

Scott was still alive but he was bending over, shaking and sweating. Continue usage of the implant in that manner would surely kill him. Celeste’s lips trembled as she looked on, “Scott…?”

“I-I’m fine, sis….” Scott panted as he tried to fight back the lingering pain.

“I’m coming for you, Scott. Just hang on.” Celeste urged him.

“Farewell, Pathfinder,” Archon cut the connection and moved quickly. Any moment, they would break the planet’s atmosphere and they would need to move fast to get to heart of the vaults. He roughly grabbed the man’s arm and yanked him out of the chair. Scott wailed in pain. 

“Where are you going with him?” Dunn called out in concern as she watched several Kett officers move to escort the Archon and Scott off the bridge.

Archon ignored the woman and made his way down the arc towards where this private transport was awaiting them. Celeste would be coming for them and he had to be sure to create a distraction. So far his forces failed against her, but the large arc was just enough of a target to make her think twice before following him to the planet’s surface. So far only her ship was coming. 

Once on board the vessel, Archon motioned for the pilot to take off. There was an alert of an incoming call. Celeste already? Coming to beg for her brother’s safety, he gathered. Seconds later, the image didn’t reveal her, but it was Primus. The female Kett’s face was conceited as she looked back at him. “Archon, I have seized control of your flagship. This waste of our resources cannot continue. You are intentionally deviating from our directive. I have promptly notified the Empire of this violation and have requested a replacement for campaign manager. I invoke my power to temporarily remove you until such a replacement is named. The Empire has requested immediate contact from you for a response to this charge.” 

“Trouble in paradise I see,” Scott commented as he listened in.

Archon scoffed, “This changes nothing.” He severed the connection without giving her a response. He could not turn back now. He pushed the Empire back as long as he could and they nor Primus could stop him when he was so close. With Meridian, not only would he deal with the cluster, but he would use it to crush the Empire. Several Kett onboard that overheard the conversation looked at each other as if they didn’t know what to do. “You serve me,” He reminded them firmly. “If you wish to serve the Empire, then leave this ship to your death. One way or another, you will die if you do not obey.” The others quickly shook their heads and bowed to him.

“Incoming aircraft!” The pilot announced from his seat. 

Archon knew it was Celeste. “Inform the fighters that I need an escort. All others are to attack the arc and bring it down.”

“No!” Scott jumped at him, but was meant with a swift hit from the butt of a gun into the abdomen, knocking the air out of him. 

Archon moved to the pilot’s radio to make connection to the Tempest. “I have arranged a distraction.”

The man below him on his knees coughed to get his breath. “You are doing the wrong thing, Archon. You’re crazy. You won’t be able to control Meridian.”

“We are close to the control point, human. No one will reach you in time. I will be rid of all of you soon enough.” He glanced down at the man who was still struggling to get his breath. As certain as he sounded, Archon was troubled. The outcome with Celeste was not meant to be. Deep down, he knew she was fake. The artificial intelligence aided her, but yet without it, she still eluded him. 

Scott stood back up to face him. “I heard you, Archon. I watched you interact with her. I know you like my sister. You thought she was a rival and that is something you have been craving, but you have gone too far. Exaltation is not the way to advance a species and killing those who resist doesn’t help matters either.”

Archon squared off with him. “You are mistaken, human. The Kett do not like lesser species. You do not truly understand exaltation. If you did, then you would embrace it like so many others have.” He motioned to the armed Kett beside him. “Your Pathfinder may have been worthy to challenge me, but even she could not surpass me.” 

The transport began its descent to land and its occupants steadied themselves. Frightened, Scott moved away from the door. “No, no no. Archon, listen to me! You will die if you go any further. My sister is coming for you.”

“You are wrong,” Archon plainly said. “You and your sister will both die.”

*****************************  
The sky was erupting into hellfire from the onslaught of the attacking Kett forces and the opposing Remnant fighters that entered the atmosphere. The transport landed and Archon escorted the others to the vault’s door. The man in tow strained to turn to see what was going on above. Archon wasted no time in utilizing the implant and opening the doors. Scott screamed in pain and held his head tightly from the process. The immense pain was starting to take the fight out of him. His body fell limp as two Kett guards ushered him inside. Just before the doors closed, Archon looked back to see if they were being followed. No sign of Celeste. However, there were sounds of gunfire and shouting in the distance on the ground. Had to be her. This made him quicken his steps in the hollow halls. He led the charge. His mind was made up. He would gain access to Meridian and burn them all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. Celeste and Archon go up against each other, but will one of them hesitate?

Awakening   
Chapter 13

 

Deadly silence filled the lonely forgotten halls as the Archon, Scott Ryder and the Kett made their way deeper into the inner chamber. The sky torn battle outside seemed off in the distance by its faint sound, even though it was raging just above them. Archon heard a grunt behind him and turned around to see Scott stopped in his tracks with two Kett chosen motioning him to walk. Scott held up his hands in a non-threatening manner and bared a pretty obvious fake smile. “Come on, Archon, let’s talk this out. Maybe we got off on a bad start with the Kett, but my father always stressed diplomacy first in any situation. So what do you say?” The hazel eyed man eyed his escorts uneasily. 

“A poor attempt at delaying the inevitable, human,” Archon glared at him rigidly. “I know your Pathfinder will attempt to stop me, but it will be too late.” Signaling them to keep moving, he redirected his attention back to the main control. His determination was sound and his statement to Scott was true. Celeste would not stop him, if she was still alive. Of course she had to be. He almost welcomed the notion. He wanted to see her one last time at the bitter end before he ended her life. He shown her again and again mercy. Each time she came back at him. The time for mercy was over.

“Celeste will stop you!” Scott argued against his captives. Archon could almost feel the man at his heels, but he ignored him. 

Finally exiting the narrow hallway, they came across a large open room that had multiple electrical currents running parallel to a platform ahead. This had to be it. The end of the journey. Archon quickened his pace unexpectedly, leaving his men behind. He wanted to be the first to arrive at its controls. The steps ahead felt like a lifetime to reach. He didn’t bother to glance back to see where the others were before he took the first one. His jaw and eyes were wide in wonder as he saw his destination ahead. The Remnant console beckoned to him. His body took each step slowly as if he was in a trance. It felt like the sheer power of Meridian was magnetizing and pulling him in closer against his will. Without the implant directly in his body, he couldn’t interface like Celeste or her sibling, he would have to hardwire in. The dangers of such a feat were high, but he would risk it. After all, he was beyond all before him. He could endure this. 

With his fingertips gingerly touching the dormant console, he imagined what it would feel and be like to harness such an ability. For a microsecond, he wished to have an implant and be able to interface with such ease. Though, this was a handicap for the humans. The implant trained the mind to think like Remnant and the effect was painful. Celeste’s ability to surpass him was a farce and a lie. She was aided by artificial intelligence and without it, she was no better than the pathetic humans and angaran subjects they captured. The past few incursions with her were anomalies only. They would end here and now. “Such a wonder….” He mused out loud.

“You are crazy.” The Ryder sibling’s snide remark felt on deaf ears. 

Archon lifted his head to his soldiers waiting for their next order. He pointed to one half of the group, “Go and make sure we have no interruptions.” After they marched off, he turned to the remainder. “Hook him up to the console. It’s time to see what this Sam can really do.” 

Without warning, Scott received some sort of drive as he swiftly moved away before one of the chosen was able to usher him to the console and punched the Kett guard swiftly in the face. The attack was a sheer surprise and caught the poor Kett off guard. He stumbled back and dropped his weapon. The man then started to dive to grab the released rifle, but was met with the butt of another rifle in the abdomen. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and he collapsed to the ground, coughing. The embarrassed Kett regained his ground and kicked Scott again in the same place. He then was promptly grabbed up and slammed into place. Using their drone, they used it to scan the implant to gain entry. Scott winced in pain as his natural reaction was to fight the interaction somehow which made the connection worse. The drone’s red light from the scan reflected back to the Archon’s eyes. He saw the man’s body writhe from the torment and grinned. “Get the wires ready.” Scott howled in pain as his eyes rolled back into his head. Archon had to be quick. He knew prolonged connection to Meridian would kill Scott, but that was a factor that he would risk. Once he had complete control, the connection with Sam would not matter. 

The darkened chamber began to light up as Meridian was starting to come online. Archon was in awe as he moved away from the others to overlook the edge of the platform in the direction that he came. No scene in the Empire could compare to the marvel he was witnessing. A blur below caught his attention. He did a double take to make sure what he was seeing was not a mirage caught in the construct of what was transpiring with Meridian. No, his eyes were not deceiving him. Entering the chamber was Celeste Ryder and beside her was Jaal and Vetra. His remaining Kett troops were running back to him. Cowards. How dare they turn their back now? He would execute them accordingly once he dispatched the trio. He gave Celeste time to get closer, before addressing her. “It arrives.” He tried not to sound too impress, but inside he was quite amused that she managed to follow him this far despite what all he threw at her. He was curious to know if she let the fate of the hundreds onboard their arc fall to their deaths to just stop him or maybe it was to show him up? Could she be in fact just as selfish as he? To choose their deaths to simply be his equal or superior? “This attempt to rival me is no longer amusing, Pathfinder.” He remained guarded. No matter what her true intentions were, he was hurt. The organisms in the sector he was assigned to were no true equals of the Kett. The ones that had potential were special in the Kett’s eyes and could be new inheritors. Exaltation was a privilege and not something to simply toss aside. The serum used contained DNA extracted specifically taken from the Archon. He helped ascend multiple individuals to achieve their true potential. His fascination for her potential muddled him and he was foolish to blur this with an outdated sexual attraction. The Kett were beyond physical reproduction that occurred with their ancestors. Hundreds of years of evolution helped them go beyond this pettiness need. It had to be a mutation of some sort. A flaw that he would hide. He was imperfect and he could not let this go along any longer. He had revealed this to Primus and she found a way to use this against him to gain power. He would no longer refer to Celeste Ryder as an equal to the Kett. He would refer to her as title only and not name since just saying the latter still pained him. 

The red head didn’t flinch as she stood at the base of the stairs glaring hard up at him with her weapon at the ready. Her two compatriots stood the same, awaiting her command. How fitting even more; to go up against an angaran at the end. “Release Scott, now.” Fire burned in her blue eyes. 

“About time you got here, sis,” Scott called from behind as he finally was able to regain his breath. He couldn’t see his sister from his location but her appearance seemed to help him regain his strength. 

“Hang on, Scott. I’m going to get you!” Celeste inched her body forward cautiously as she kept her sights on the main Kett. She was tense, ready for battle.

“Not like I’m really going anywhere.”

Archon growled with her approach. “So determined and yet so pointless. Your brother will witness your destruction then I will end his life.”

Jaal moved further up to put his body between hers and the Kett forces. The purple skinned angaran revealed his teeth as he kept his weapon aimed at the threat ahead. “You will not harm her, Archon. You will not cause the angaran anymore pain. I will avenge for what you did to my friends and comrades!” His body was so edgy that it almost threw Archon off. In all their encounters with the angaran, he never saw one so in rage like this one. Still, one pissed off angaran would not do enough damage to end his mission. 

“The angaran resistance will fall. You are not a threat,” He dismissed his statement.

“Well how about some Turians to kick your ass, you son of a bitch,” Vetra growled from her position just to the side of Celeste. Their exchange was almost amusing. 

Ignoring the banter, he motion for Kett to proceed and they began to hook up the connectors to the back of his torso. The time for talk was over. He kept his eyes steady on her. Her demeanor changed and her facial expression betrayed her. Her deep blue eyes showed a look of worry. Was it fear of what would happen to him? Or was it fear for her people? Did she believe she was defeated? Would she finally yield and submit to him? “Archon,” Her voice waivered as she called out to him. There was a brief pause and she held her posture higher. “Do not go through with this.”

Her angaran teammate snapped around to confront her angrily. “Ryder! The Archon plays into emotions and feelings. Do not let him trick you!”

Celeste sidestepped around Jaal with her eyes still focused on the Archon. “I have always been for peace. There has to be a way to co-exist!” Her voice became louder to overcome the noise as the system came online. “I spoke with Primus on Eos. She wanted to broker a deal to stop you. She said you have gone too far. That you are mad in your obsession with the Remnant and Meridian.”

Archon halted further work and stiffened up. The news alerted and troubled him greatly. Primus tried to undermine him or was she successful? Would the place flood with her own Kett forces in an effort to seize control? Did Celeste take this deal? If she did, it wouldn’t surprise him. This was part of the Kett nature and he would have suspected none the less in his kind, but against himself? “Anything she promised you, she cannot give.” He remained calm, but his pause did give away his true frame of mind.

Celeste read him like an unencrypted datapad. “She promised a kill code in return for my agreement on my part to take you out. In exchange, she would seize control over the Kett forces in this cluster. She promised peace.” Her words lingered on the last sentence.

Archon stifled his laughter. Another ploy by Primus. She used the weak human emotions to her advantage to seize control. If Celeste accepted these false terms, then Primus mastered his very own tactics. In the end, it didn’t matter. Whatever power Primus hope to gain was not even a spark to the power that Archon would wield shortly. Seeing that he wasn’t biting, Celeste defended herself, “I didn’t accept. I didn’t trust her. But, she’s right to say that you are beyond obsession with the Remnant and Meridian.”

“Worse than Peebee,” Vetra muttered her commentary.

Celeste gave her turian squadmate a slight smile then continued, “Your obsession went beyond this. I know you were obsessed with me. In fact, I think you still are.” 

“You are a pretender.” Archon shot back angrily.

“I matched you every step!” Celeste shouted. “You are the pretender, Archon!”

Archon felt the electrical current starting to consume his body as Meridian was becoming fully online. He was right! He knew he could withstand it and there was no pain whatsoever. Meridian was more powerful than Sam and the Ryder twins clearly showed pain with its use. His body tingled and the feeling was quite not like anything before. “You learn by accident. I am the genetic inheritor of a thousand species.” He felt weightless as his body was lifted up with the connectors still in place. He did not fight whatever Meridian was doing. He was going to embrace it. This was it. Such control. Such euphoria. It was more glorious than his fantasies. Celeste was no more. The Empire was no more. They were cosmic dust in this vast galaxy. “No more mercy. Kill them all.” The words would be interpreted by his chosen to execute Ryder and her friends, but the implification was broader. He wanted them all dead: Her, them, Primus, the Empire. Everyone that would stand in his way. He would burn all in his wake. 

Down below, he saw both sides start to scatter as gunfire erupted. Celeste was hunkered down by his forces’ approach. He would not let her seize advantage. Tapping further into Meridian, he brought several Remnant bots online and selected the preferred friend/foe option. Celeste noticed the incoming army and divided her teammates up as they ran to a different section of the platform to regain a stronger foothold. She must have anticipated his move to pin her down quickly. The evasion was folly. For now, he would watch her feign attempt at whatever survival she hoped for. 

Seeing her making short work of his kett angered him. Why wouldn’t she simply submit to him? “You’ve wasted this potential!” Archon shrieked in fury. 

“Get it through your head, Archon! I am not becoming a kett and neither are my friends!” Celeste said in between breaths as she switched out clips. She rose up and fired heavily upon an observer. Two breachers were coming her away followed by four destroyers. He summoned the assemblers and nullifiers that were dispatched to Jaal and Vetra to change their course to Celeste. He wanted all the Remnant on her. He would end her now. 

“Incoming your way, Ryder! Hang in there!” Vetra alerted her team lead as she charged after the Remnant forces with Jaal in tow. 

“Come back and fight me!” Jaal yelled as he used his assault weapon to take down the shields of one nullifier. 

“Hey, ugly bastard! Why don’t you try to fight us on your own?!” Scott angrily shouted in desperation as he saw the inevitable death of his sibling. “This isn’t a fair fight!”

Archon turned to address him. “War is not fair, human. It is about crushing your enemies. I gave you and your kind a chance to submit and they rejected the gift that was presented upon them.” The time for games was over. He would push the implant past its limitations. The drone moved closer to Scott to further activate the Sam in Scott’s head. He could see the man’s pathetic attempt to dodge the invasion, but with the connection already, it was pointless. 

“Shit…he has access!” Scott hissed through his teeth as the drone activated the implant.

Suddenly, there was an entire rush as if a tsunami of power overcame Archon. There was a bright flash and the occipital nerves in his eyes adjusted. He could see the entire network of Meridian all over their location. Holos of the different planets in the cluster formed in his vision with connections showing straight to their vault locations. The sight of this wonder was unbelievable! Lifting his right hand, he lightly placed his fingertips upon the holo of Voeld to touch the vault. The planet imagery opened up like an ancient scroll revealing all the life. Every angaran, human, asari, turian, krogan, kett on the planet. Each one was there. Swimming in the snow beneath them all was a large mechanical worm. The Architect. Its large protruding mouth was on the other side of the planet digging through the side of a cave and using his sharp incisors to terra form the land nearby. “They…” His words seem to echo as he spoke. “They were architects of life.” He glided his hands across Voeld and brought up the next planet Kadara. Another worm was located on top of a mountain. Archon tapped the image with his hand and the worm seem to respond. It rose its head as if it was looking directly at him. Did it see him? Was it waiting? Waiting for an order? From him? What control he had! Celeste was nothing compared to this! “I…was mistaken, Pathfinder. You are nothing.”

“I made the planets habitable!” Celeste yelled up at him in defense. Her protest was in vain. Any attempt to compare herself to the glory of Meridian was futile. There was no comparison. 

“I’ve had enough! This ends now!” Archon switched over to the current planet they were on. The planet’s architect was below their location in idle mode. As if it was waiting for its order from its master. Him. It was time to say goodbye. Somehow, he felt the impulse to release as much of the energy as he could to arouse the worm to do his bidding. The charge was excruciating for his body and he felt weak, but he knew the result would be rewarding. The worm came online and rose up placing itself between the Archon and Celeste. He could see the back of its head as it kept his sights on Celeste and the creature blocked his view from her. He almost wished he could see the look of shock and fear that clearly that would be on her face. The monster roared and the whole place shook as it moved to track its target. He could see several of his own men gawking up at the architect in alarm and falling back to gain distance. “Do not be alarmed. I am in control,” He reassured them. “Continue your pursuit of the Pathfinder. I want her dead.”

Celeste darted around to the right as Jaal and Vetra darted around to the left. She was coming right at the Archon! Instead of facing the architect, she was glaring up at him. The same look on her face when they first met aboard the flagship face to face. Jaal and Vetra were firing at the architect to distract it. “I’m coming for you!” Celeste’s voice boomed.

“This is just a start, Pathfinder. Everything you love will burn!” Archon glanced back at Jaal, the angaran that showed some sort of feelings for her. He summoned the architect to move to him. He would kill him first and let her witness it. The architect launched a powerful blast out of his mouth, catching Jaal off-guard. He was thrown hard to the side. 

“Jaal!” Celeste stopped dead in her tracks. 

Archon laughed hard. “Pathetic.”

Jaal lifted up slowly from his position and rejected the help from Vetra. He clutched his rifle tightly and jerked his head back to the architect. “I am fine, precious one! Just kill that monster!”

Celeste looked up at Archon angrily with hot tears in her eyes. The attack sparked rage inside her. “I’ve had enough of this shit!”

“You would defend such a weakling?” Archon stared at her incredulously.

Celeste darted ahead to the nearest Remnant console. Tapping into the controls, “It’s time to say goodbye, asshole.” 

He felt power trying to be redirected from him. Growling, he clenched his teeth to pull it back in. He could see Celeste smirking up at him as he struggled to maintain control. “Exaltation is too good for you! I rescind the offer!” Using the assemblers that were left, he managed to increase his army of Remnant. Directing the breachers and nullifiers, he surrounded Jaal and Vetra to keep them away from Celeste. Then in turn, he navigated the architect and the remainder of the Remnant on Celeste. The platform was littered with dead kett, but their sacrifice was for the cause. Once he terminated all resistance, then he would use Meridian to create a new form of kett with his DNA. The Empire’s army would not be able to go up against with such a foe and he would personally execute Primus. The architect launched another blast that Celeste didn’t manage to escape all the way through. The attack dropped her shields entirely and the Remnant took the opportunity to hit a few shots in her armor in her leg and arm. Celeste cried out in pain as the ammo pierced some of her armor plating and struck her body. Blood oozed out of her armor. She desperately lurched ahead to take cover but she was running out of places to hide. His attacking forces were pinning her in and this time her squad could not intervene. Archon eagerly looked on to see what she would do next. What miracle would happen for her? Not even the AI could get her out of the position she was in. Any second, he would end her life and yet it almost pained him to see her suffer. “You made this necessary!” He defended himself. “Your defiance earned it!”

Celeste braced herself up against the cover she had taken and took one glance at the surrounding Remnant forces. “Shut up! I’m not done yet!”

Just as he thought he had the upper hand, several Remnant bots disintegrated as Jaal and Vetra came through the line. With her diversion, he didn’t realize that her teammates managed to survive their fight and were on their way to help her out. Seeing the opportunity, Ryder regained her strength and opened fire with a blurry of disruptor ammo. She rolled to the right and ran to the next nearest Remnant console. “You’re done, Archon.”

Before he had a chance to realize the meaning of her statement nor her actions, the imagery of the Meridian network blinked and disappeared from his field of vision. Scrambling to try to obtain more power to get it back, he felt hot souring pain strike his body. It seemed like the same wave of power he drawn out to summon the architect was backlashing against him! Desperately, he tried to manually disconnect himself from Meridian. He ignored the intense pain as the current scorched the flesh on his hands. The more he struggled, the more power seemed to flood into him. Managing to get one connector free, a glimpse of Celeste caught his eye. Her blue eyes met his and a look of pain and worry filled them. His mind flashed to his past encounters with her: The time they almost collided near Aya and when he had the salarian arc. Those same blue eyes with such raw passion that it enticed him like never before. His awakening. She looked away….then his world went black.

 

THE END


End file.
